


Fieber

by DieLadi



Series: Liebeskrank [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Greg hat einen seltsamen Fiebertraum gehabt. Oder war es gar kein Traum? Sherlock betätigt sich als guter Samariter. Ganz uneigennützig? Am Ende ist die Grippe an allem Schuld... und das ist gut so. (eine kleine Mystrade Geschichte, in der auch Johnlock seinen Platz hat.)





	1. Förderlich

"Nun," sagte Sherlock, nachdem er Greg die gewünschten Informationen gegeben hatte und dieser durch einige Anrufe die notwendige Verhaftung veranlasst hatte, "nun, mein Bruder mag nicht diesen Eindruck erwecken, aber er mag es, umworben zu werden. Jemand, der Interesse an ihm hat, sollte sich Zeit nehmen und ihn langsam und...voller Romantik erobern."  
Greg sah erstaunt von seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro bei New Scotland Yard auf.  
"Und das sollte aus genau welchem Grund relevant für mich sein...?"  
Sherlock schnaubte.  
"Hören Sie, Greg. Mein Bruder hat Interesse an Ihnen, das hat er schon, seit er Sie das erste mal getroffen hat."  
Greg starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte sich doch wohl verhört!  
"Und da mir in letzter Zeit aufgefallen ist, dass auch Sie Interesse an ihm haben - und jetzt wagen Sie es nicht, das abzustreiten, vergessen Sie nicht, Sie sprechen mit Sherlock Holmes - jedoch keiner von euch beiden auf die Idee kommt, auf den anderen zuzugehen, habe ich gedacht, ich stoße Sie mal ein bisschen in die richtige Richtung. Sie sind wesentlich mutiger als Mycroft, und werden daher eher den ersten Schritt unternehmen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, John wartet auf mich."  
Und damit rauschte er aus Gregs Büro.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf.  
Was zum Henker war das denn gewesen?  
Er wollte sich wieder den Akten zuwenden, die auf seinem Tisch lagen, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern, daß seine Gedanken sich um Sherlocks älteren Bruder zu drehen begannen. Er seufzte. Ja, Sherlock hatte recht. Mycroft faszinierte ihn. Schon seit langem.  
Wenn er im Yard auftauchte, dann meist um Befehle und Anweisungen zu erteilen. Er war arrogant, herrisch, distanziert; nicht umsonst wurde er "der Eismann" genannt. Man kuschte allgemein vor ihm; da niemand so recht wusste, welche Stellung er tatsächlich innehatte, er aber allein durch sein Auftreten eine Autorität und Selbstsicherheit verströmte, als könnte ihm niemand etwas anhaben und als sei es selbstverständlich, dass man seinen Worten gehorchte, war es allgemeiner Konsens, ihm sicherheitshalber nicht zu widersprechen.

Doch... Greg wusste, dass es auch eine andere, eine menschliche Seite an ihm gab.  
Greg hatte sie gesehen.  
Für winzige Augenblicke hatte er sie hervorblitzen sehen.  
Das erste mal war es gewesen am Tag ihres Kennenlernens. Mycroft hatte sich nach Sherlock erkundigt und ihm, Greg, Geld gegen Informationen angeboten. Er hatte es abgelehnt, und für wenige Sekundenbruchteile hatte er in den Augen des anderen die Sorge und Fürsorge für seinen Bruder aufleuchten sehen, bevor sich wieder die Maske des eiskalten Politikers darüber gelegt hatte.

Ein weiteres Mal waren sie sich in der Bakerstreet 221 B begegnet, kurz nachdem John und Sherlock ein Paar geworden waren. Mycroft hatte sowohl John als auch Greg über Sherlock im Hinblick auf das Thema Drogen ausgefragt. Sie hatten ihm bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben, denn es gab dahingehend nur erfreuliches zu berichten, Sherlock war seit längerer Zeit stabil. Und da hatte Greg in Holmes' Augen so etwas wie Dankbarkeit gesehen...  
Es hatte weitere solche Augenblicke gegeben. Und Greg war sich sicher, daß außer ihm und vielleicht noch John niemand, der nicht zur Familie Holmes gehörte, je die Gelegenheit haben würde, das zu bemerken. Und genau genommen gehörte ja auch John nun irgendwie zur Familie.

Greg seufzte erneut.  
Trotz alledem ging es hier immer noch um Mycroft Holmes. Und der Gedanke, der sich gerade eben in Gregs Kopf geschlichen hatte, war völlig absurd. Der Gedanke oder eher der Wunsch, eines Tages ebenfalls zur Familie Holmes zu gehören, und zwar an der Seite dieses Mannes...  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die grauen Haare und versuchte, sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegende Akte zu konzentrieren. Es funktionierte nicht. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab.  
Mycroft Holmes.  
Sherlock hatte behauptet, Holmes würde sich für ihn interessieren. Und da er von "umwerben" und "erobern"gesprochen hatte, war auch klar, in welche Richtung dieses Interesse ging.  
Aber...stimmte das auch?

Greg war sich sicher, daß Sherlock keinem Irrtum unterliegen würde. Sherlock irrte sich nie, so sehr diese Tatsache Greg auch manchmal auf die Nerven ging, da Sherlock keine Gelegenheit ausließ, das jedem unter die Nase zu reiben.  
Allerdings würde er es dem jüngeren Holmes zutrauen, schlichtweg die Unwahrheit zu sagen. Nicht aus Böswilligkeit, nein. Viel eher, um zuzuschauen, wie er sich zum Narren machte und sich köstlich zu amüsieren, und damit wenigstens für kurze Zeit der Langeweile zu entgehen.

Andererseits... es gab jetzt John. John, der dafür sorgte, dass Sherlock deutlich weniger Langeweile hatte als früher. John, der ein solches "zum Narren halten" keineswegs gut heißen würde und, sollte er ihm dahinter kommen, Sherlock gewaltig die Hölle heiß machen würde. John war ein ernstzunehmender Faktor, der ganz klar gegen eine Fopperei von Seiten Sherlocks sprach.

Aber selbst wenn das so wäre...  
Was sollte es damit anfangen?  
Er konnte schlecht zu Mycroft Holmes gehen und sagen:  
„Hören Sie mal, ich steh auf Sie, und ich weiß, daß Sie auf mich stehen, also sollten wir nicht einfach ab sofort zueinander stehen?“  
Greg grinste bei dieser Formulierung in sich hinein. Und stellte sich Holmes' Reaktion vor.  
Vermutlich würde er eine Augenbraue anheben, ihn spöttisch ansehen und so etwas ähnliches sagen wie:  
„Detectiv Inspector, Sie sollten dringend die Dosierung ihrer Psychopharmaka überprüfen lassen!“  
Nein, dachte Greg kichernd, das wäre fast schon zu humorvoll und nicht beleidigend genug.  
Eher in etwa:  
„DI Lestrade, Sie sollten dringend überdenken, ob die Wahl alkoholischer Getränke in Ihrer Mittagspause Ihrer Karriere förderlich ist!“  
Und dann würde er auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und gehen.

Greg begann bei der Vorstellung zu kichern.  
In dem Moment klopfte Donovan an seine Bürotür.  
Reiß dich zusammen, Lestrade, sagte er zu sich selbst; hier ist Arbeit zu tun, du bist nicht hier um Mycroft Holmes zu … schwärmen, wollte sein Hirn denken, aber er ließ das nicht zu und änderte das Wort ab in philosophieren. Ja, du bist nicht hier, um über Holmes zu philosophieren.  
„Herein“, rief er Donovan zu sich.  
„Sally, was gibt’s?“

Und während er ihren Ausführungen lauschte, hatte er das Thema Holmes für sich erst einmal abgehakt.  
Er sah keine Möglichkeit, mit diesem Mann näher ins Gespräch zu kommen, da konnte Sherlock sich zurecht spinnen, so viel er wollte; es war so, und daher lohnte es sich auch nicht, weiter darüber nachzudenken.


	2. Niedlich

Niedlich.  
Das war das Wort, was Mycroft Holmes durch den Kopf ging, seid sein Bruder in seinem Büro gewesen war.

Das „Niedlich“ bezog sich aber nun beileibe nicht auf seinen Bruder. Sherlock... Mycroft schnaubte belustigt. Der war ja durchaus ein hübsches Kind gewesen, aber das war lange lange her und jetzt, als mehr oder weniger Erwachsener Mann war er nur noch nervtötend.  
Sherlock allerdings hatte von DI Lestrade gesprochen.  
Er war unter einem ziemlich fadenscheinigen Vorwand in Mycrofts Büro aufgetaucht und nach kurzem hin und her hatte der ihn gefragt:  
„Sherlock, was willst du?“

Sherlock hatte ihn kurz angesehen und gesagt:  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, großer Bruder, ich möchte, dass du in deinem Leben in bisschen Glück findest. Und sei es nur, weil du mir nicht so auf die Nerven gehst, wenn du anderweitig ausgelastet bist. Deshalb nur folgendes: DI Lestrade ist ein Mensch, der in seiner Ehe viel zu wenig Fürsorge erfahren hat. Wer ihn erobern möchte, sollte sich um ihn kümmern und zeigen, dass er sich um sein Wohlergehen sorgt.“  
„Nun, Sherlock, ich wüsste nicht, jemals ein diesbezügliches Interesse bekundet zu haben...“  
„Ach Mycroft, du vergisst, mit wem du sprichst. Ich bin im Deduzieren nicht einen Deut schlechter als du, ich denke sogar, dass ich deutlich besser bin...“  
„Nun, dann denk das...“  
„... und ich sehe, dass du ihn willst. Und ich sehe, dass auch er, wie John sagen wurde, „auf dich steht“, und daher solltest du uns beiden einen Gefallen tun und die Sache in die Hand nehmen.“  
„Sherlock, bitte verlass mein Büro. So sehr ich deine Gegenwart schätze, schätze ich es doch noch wesentlich mehr, wenn man mich in Ruhe meiner Arbeit nachgehen lässt.“  
„Ja ja, meinetwegen, rette die Welt, wenn du es nicht lassen kannst, aber nach Feierabend kümmere dich um Gavin...Graham... na du weißt schon.“  
„Sherlock!“  
Daraufhin hatte sein Bruder grinsend das Büro verlassen.

Seitdem spukte DI Lestrade in Mycroft Holmes' Gedanken herum.  
Niedlich.  
Dieses freche, spitzbübische Lächeln, dass das Gesicht des Polizisten überzog, wenn er sich über etwas amüsierte. Ja, das fand Mycroft nun einmal niedlich, er konnte einfach nicht anders.  
Es zeigte einen Blick auf die Seele des anderen; zeigte eine gewisse Warmherzigkeit...

Er kannte Lestrade so lange, wie der seinen Bruder kannte.  
Natürlich hatte Mycroft den Polizisten überprüfen lassen, als der begonnen hatte, mit Sherlock zu arbeiten. Jeder, der in Sherlocks Leben ein Rolle spielte, wurde von ihm beziehungsweise seinen Mitarbeiten durchleuchtet.  
Er hatte ihn kennengelernt als loyalen, hilfsbereiten Polizisten, als freundlichen, gutherzigen Menschen.  
Er schätzte ihn zutiefst.  
Ja, und er mußte vor sich selber zugeben... es war mehr als das.  
Er mochte ihn noch auf eine ganz andere Weise.

Mycroft wusste seit frühester Jungend, dass Frauen für ihn kein Thema waren. Er interessierte sich auf sexuellem Gebiet ausschließlich für Männer. In seiner Jugend hatte er eine feste Beziehung gehabt, bei deren Zerbrechen er lange gelitten hatte. Es hatte ihn fast zerrissen, doch als er den Schmerz überwunden hatte, hatte er sich geschworen: nie wieder.  
Seitdem hatte er Affären gehabt, diskret, unbedeutend, aber er hatte nie wieder jemanden an sich heran gelassen. Er hatte alle Energie auf die Arbeit geworfen.  
Und der Erfolg gab ihm ja wohl Recht:  
Man brauchte sich doch nur anschauen, wo er heute war. Nach außen hin ein unbedeutender Beamter. Aber in Wahrheit zog er hinter den Kulissen für vieles die Fäden. Er war eine Art graue Eminenz, und die Macht und der Einfluss, die er besaß, waren seine Belohnung,  
Er schmunzelte. Sein Bruder hatte mal behauptet, er wäre mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet... nun, das traf auf ihn, Mycroft, mindestens genau so sehr zu.

Sein Schmunzeln geriet jedoch etwas schief, als er den Gedanken weiter spann.  
Sherlock hatte das behauptet, um John abzuwehren, dessen Aussagen er in diesem Moment fälschlich als Avancen ausgelegt hatte. Er hatte diese Aussage vorgeschoben, da er sich über seine eigenen Absichten unsicher war...  
Ging es ihm etwa ebenso....?  
Außerdem hatte John, der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht an so etwas dachte, inzwischen geschafft, sich selber einzugestehen, dass er Sherlock liebte und Sherlock hatte ebenfalls...  
Die beiden waren ein Paar...  
Nun, nein. Er, Mycroft, musste nichts vorschieben.  
Er war sich darüber im klaren, dass er DI Lestrade interessant fand. Immerhin fiel ihm beim Gedanken an ihn nach wie vor als erstes dieses Lächeln ein. Niedlich.  
Aber... er hatte weder Zeit noch Muße für eine Beziehung, die über ein paar Bettgeschichten hinausging. Und wenn er ehrlich wahr, bezweifelte er, dass der DI sich auf eine lockere Affäre einlassen würde, schon gar nicht mit ihm, dem Eismann höchstpersönlich; und außerdem war er ihm dafür ehrlich gesagt zu Schade. Ein Mann wir Lestrade hätte mehr verdient.  
Und er war nicht bereit oder in der Lage, mehr als das zu geben...  
Oder?  
Hmmm....

Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Was sollte ihn überhaupt veranlassen, zu glauben, der DI würde irgendetwas in dieser Richtung überhaupt mit ihm teilen wollen.  
Die Aussage seines Bruders... nun, da konnte man nicht viel darauf geben.  
Sherlock brachte es fertig, ihn ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen, um sich dann daran zu weiden, wie er seine Wunden leckte.. es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen...  
Auch wenn er glaubte dass John ihm in einem solchen Falle gehörig einheizen würde.  
John tat seinem Bruder gut, das stand außer Frage.  
Der Doktor war, ähnlich wie Lestrade, ein Glückstreffer für Sherlock.  
Seit es die beiden in dessen Leben gab, den einen als, ja, wie sollte man es nennen, Freund und Auftraggeber, den anderen erst als Freund, inzwischen als Geliebten, als Lebensgefährten, war es um ihn bedeutend ruhiger geworden, und er, Mycroft, musste sich wesentlich weniger Sorgen um den kleinen Bruder machen.  
Und das, das musste er zugeben, machte sein Leben doch wesentlich entspannter.  
Dafür war er dem kleinen blonden Doktor und dem Polizisten mit den wunderbaren Augen, braun wie frischer Kaffee, und dem niedlichen Lächeln, überaus dankbar.

Und wieder schmunzelte er über sich selbst.  
Guter Gott, er dachte ja über Lestrade wie ein verliebter Teenager.  
Naja, das spielte keine Rolle, denken konnte er ja, was immer er wollte. Warum nicht auch ein bisschen schwärmen.  
Aber dabei würde er es belassen.  
Er würde nichts unternehmen, denn... nein, es war gut so, wie es war.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich wieder seinen Akten zu.  
Konzentrierte sich auf die darin aufgezeichnete Probleme, während ihn ein letztes Mal das Wort durch den Kopf schoss:  
„Niedlich.“


	3. Fiebrig

Gregory Lestrade erwachte, als sein Handy den Weckton von sich gab. Er setzte sich auf, und merkte, daß sich alles um ihn drehte. Sein Kopf brummte, seine Nase saß zu. Sein Hals kratzte, und als er versuchte, aufzustehen, schüttelte ihn ein heftiger Hustenanfall und gleichzeitig erfasste ihn ein Schwindelgefühl, das ihn zurück aufs Bett plumpsen ließ. Er fasste sich an die Stirn. Ja, er hatte eindeutig Fieber, und so fühlte er sich auch.  
Er nahm sein Handy und schickte Donovan eine SMS, dass er erkrankt sei und nicht zum Yard kommen würde.   
Dann ließ er sich wieder ins Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Am späten Vormittag erwachte er erneut.  
Gott sei dank hatte er eine Wasserflasche am Bett. Er schraubte sie auf und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Das tat gut. Anschließend war er immerhin in der Lage, kurz ins Bad zu gehen. Dann tappte er wackelig in die Küche.  
Er durchsuchte seinen Küchenschrank nach Tee. Fehlanzeige. Also machte er sich einen Kaffee. Immerhin auch ein Heißgetränk.  
Der Blick in den Kühlschrank offenbarte gähnende Leere. Er war ja sonst kaum zu Hause; aß tagsüber irgendwo an einer Imbissbude, nahm sich abends Pizza mit nach Hause oder Essen vom Chinesen... Er sollte sich ein paar Lebensmittel besorgen, auch etwas Obst. Und Tee.   
Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, was gleich wieder Schwindel hervorrief.  
Nein, auszugehen und einzukaufen, dazu wäre er nun weiß Gott nicht in der Lage.   
Was also tun?

Nachdem er den Kaffee geleert hatte, fiel ihm ein, daß er John anrufen könnte. John und Sherlock wären sicher so freundlich, ihm das nötigste zu besorgen. Also wählte er Johns Nummer.  
„Ja?“ krächzte die Stimme des Freundes in die Leitung.  
„Hallo, John, hier ist Greg,“ krächzte er zurück. „Du hörst dich nicht gut an...“  
„Ja,“ schniefte John, „Sherlock und mich hat es so richtig heftig erwischt. Seit gestern liegen wir beide flach. Ein Hoch auf Mrs. Hudson, die sich um uns kümmert.“  
„Oh...“ Greg überlegte. Da hatte sein Anliegen sich wohl erledigt.  
„John, ich wollte... ach nichts wichtiges... besprechen wir besser, wenn wir alle gesund sind. Wie gesagt, nicht wichtig.“  
Er hustete.  
„Okay,“ kam es schwach von John, „gute Besserung, Greg.“  
„Euch beiden auch.“  
Er legte auf.  
Tja, das war wohl nichts. Na egal, er würde bis heute Abend warten und dann Donovan anrufen, sie wäre sicher so nett, ihm nach Dienstschluss ein paar Dinge zu beschaffen. Musste er eben warten.  
Er legte sich erst einmal zurück ins Bett.

…

Sherlock hatte Johns Telefongespräch nur halb mitbekommen. Durch das Fieber nahm er alles um sich herum nur wie durch Watte wahr.  
„Wer war das?“ fragte er dennoch.  
„Greg,“ schniefte John.   
„Was wollte er?“  
„Keine Ahnung, er war auch furchtbar erkältet, und als er hörte, dass es uns beiden nicht besser geht, meinte er, wir könnten das später besprechen, es wäre nicht wichtig.“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war sofort klar, warum Greg angerufen hatte.  
Er mochte zwar angeschlagen sein und sein, ja, selbst sein genialer Denkapparat ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen sein, (geschwollene und gereizte Rachen- und Nasenschleimhäute, entzündete Bronchien, verstopfte Nasennebenhölen sowie der mit alledem verbundene Anstieg der Körpertemperatur waren aber auch lästig!), dennoch war ihm sofort klar, warum Greg angerufen hatte.  
Und in dem Moment kam ihm eine Idee.

Vor einigen Wochen bereits hatte er sowohl bei Gregory Lestrade (ja, er wusste durchaus, wie Lestrade hieß. Das Getue mit den falschen Vornamen war einfach ein Spiel, es macht ihm Spaß, wenn der andere sich darüber ärgerte, und mittlerweile war ihm aufgefallen, dass auch Mycroft sich darüber ärgerte, wenn er in dessen Gegenwart Lestrade mit falschem Vornamen betitelte, und das machte Sherlock natürlich mindestens genau so viel Spaß) als auch bei Mycroft versucht, die Sache ins Rollen zu bringen.  
Seiner Meinung nach konnte nur ein Blinder mit Krückstock (und ebenfalls seiner Meinung nach waren die meisten Leute blind und hätten einen Krückstock für ihren Geist dringend benötigt) übersehen, dass Greg und Mycroft sich, nun, mochten.  
Er hatte nun versucht, beide mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, aber der Erfolg war ausgeblieben.  
Sie zierten sich wie viktorianische junge Mädchen.

Nun, dann musste man eben schwerere Geschütze auffahren.  
Er nahm sein Handy zu Hand und rief seinen Bruder an.  
„Holmes...“  
„Mycroft, hier ist Sherlock. Hör zu. Ein Freund braucht Hilfe.“  
Er hörte Mycroft schnauben, spürt regelrecht, wie der die Augen verdrehte und sah förmlich seine Gedanken:  
Was will Sherlock, was zum Teufel hat er wieder angestellt?  
Sherlock hustetet demonstrativ in den Hörer.  
„Wir sind krank, John und ich, seit gestern. Es geht uns ziemlich mies. Keine Sorge, John war Gott sei Dank gestern Morgen noch einkaufen, und Mrs. Hudson ist eine wahre Perle. Sie hat uns sogar schon einen großen Topf selbst gekochter Hühnersuppe hingestellt. Wir sind also bestens versorgt.“  
„Gut, Sherlock, was kann ich also für euch tun?“  
„Ein Freund braucht Hilfe. Er ist ebenso krank, er rief vorhin an, vermutlich um uns zu bitten, ihm ein paar Dinge zu besorgen, nein, nicht vermutlich, ich weiß, dass es so ist. Als er hörte, wie krank wir beide sind, machte er einen Rückzieher. Und, naja, ich weiß, dass er sonst niemanden hat, der ihm helfen könnte.“   
Letzteres entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, das wusste Sherlock, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.

„Nun,“ sagte Mycroft etwas genervt, „und was hat das jetzt mir mir zu tun?“  
Sherlock grinste und sagte, nachdem er einen Hustenanfall besiegt hatte:  
„Na ja, es handelt sich dabei um George Lestrade!“  
„Gregory...“ knurrte Mycroft, noch bevor ihm recht bewusst wurde, was sein Bruder da sagte.  
Er schwieg.  
Sherlock genoss das Schweigen, da er wusste, was nun in Mycrofts Kopf vorging.  
Er beschloss, es auszureizen.  
„Ich mein ja nur...“ sagte er... und beendete das Telefongespräch.  
Breit grinsend schaute er John an.  
„Zehn.“ sagte er.  
John sah ihn fragend an. „Zehn...was?“  
„Sekunden, bis Mycroft zurück ruft!“ sagte Sherlock, während er an seinen Fingern runterzählte.  
Bei Zwei klingelte sein Handy.


	4. Fürsorglich

„Sherlock!“ bellte Mycroft durchs Telefon.   
„Jaaaa???“   
Einen Augenblick wieder Schweigen.  
Dann hörte er Mycroft, der sich mühsam beruhigte:  
„Habt ihr genug Hühnersuppe, dass ihr eine Portion für Lestrade erübrigen könnt?“  
Sherlock grinste.  
„Selbstredend, Bruderherz. Ich bin sicher, die gute Mrs. Hudson kocht uns jederzeit neue.“  
„Gut. Ich werde vorbeikommen und einen kleinen Topf abfüllen. Und nun gib mir mal John.“  
Sherlock grinste und reichte sein Handy an John weiter.  
„John? Hör mal. Ich werde gleich zu DI Lestrade fahren und ihm ein paar Dinge vorbeibringen. Ein paar Lebensmittel. Wärst du bitte bereit, mir ein Rezept auszustellen, für die wichtigsten Erkältungsmedikamente, die ich ihm dann aus der Apotheke besorgen kann, und wenn möglich auch eine Krankschreibung für die nächsten Tage? Ich weiß, dafür müsstest du ihn eigentlich sehen, aber da du nun selber flach liegst... und bei einer Erkältung braucht man doch einfach nur Ruhe...Danke John.“  
Und noch ehe John überhaupt zu Wort gekommen war, hatte er aufgelegt.

„Und was gibt das jetzt?“ fragte John verblüfft.  
„Nun, mein Bruderherz wird nun endlich mal über seinen Schatten springen und den ersten Schritt machen.“  
„Sherlock, welchen ersten Schritt? Oh...oh, du meinst... Mycroft und Lestrade? Dein Ernst?!“  
Sherlock nickte und nieste heftig.  
Johns Kinnlade befand sich in etwas in Höhe seines Bauchnabels.   
„Im Ernst? Die beiden? Wirklich???“

Ungefähr eine Stunde später tauchte Mycroft auf, holte Suppe, das Rezept und die Krankschreibung.   
Er bedankte sich höflich bei John, warf Sherlock einen finsteren Blick zu („Hey, ich finde, bei mir solltest du dich auch bedanken, Mycroft!“) und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

…

So kam es, dass bei Greg Lestrade am frühen Nachmittag die Türschelle ging. Er hatte sich gerade eine Thermoskanne mit Tee gekocht, die Teebeutel dazu hatte er sich von seiner alten, freundlichen Nachbarin ausgeliehen, und sich dann mit einer dicken Flauschdecke auf sein Sofa zurückgezogen. Er hatte kurz überlegt, den Fernseher anzuschalten, musste aber feststellen, dass er selbst dazu zu kaputt war und hatte einfach für ein Nickerchen die Augen geschlossen.  
Noch bevor er allerdings in den Schlaf sinken konnte, schellte es.

Mühsam rappelte Greg sich auf.   
Wer konnte das sein? Vielleicht der Postbote?  
Schniefend trottete er zur Tür und öffnete.  
Und zu seinem größten Erstaunen stand Mycroft Holmes vor ihm im Hausflur. Mycroft Holmes, der an jedem Arm einen großen Weidenkorb trug.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?“  
Greg war viel zu schlapp, um etwas anderes zu tun als mit dem Kopf zu nicken.   
„Zur Küche?“ fragte Holmes.  
Greg zeigte den Weg, und trottete dem anderen hinterher, der nun zielstrebig in seine Küche marschierte.  
Ohne recht zu begreifen, was eigentlich los war, sah er zu, wie Mycroft Holmes die beiden Körbe auf seinem Tisch abstellte.  
„Mir Holmes, was...äh...“  
„DI Lestrade, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie erkrankt sind. Und da es meinem Bruder und Dr. Watson nicht besser geht, sind die beiden nicht in der Lage, Sie zu unterstützen. Da ich Ihren beruflichen Stress kenne, weiß, daß sie kaum mal zu Hause sind und sich daher die Vermutung aufdrängt, dass sie kaum etwas an Lebensmitteln im Hause haben, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, das nötigste für Sie zu besorgen.“  
Und er begann, auszupacken.  
Brot. Käse. Tomaten. Sandwichcreme.   
Verschiedenes Obst, Orangen zum auspressen.  
Eier, Schinken, Milch.  
Tee.  
Nudeln und fertige Pastasoße.  
Aus dem zweiten Korb holte er einen Topf,  
„Hühnersuppe von Mrs. Hudson...“  
sowie eine Tüte mit dem Aufdruck einer Apotheke.  
„... und ein paar Medikamente. Der gute John war so freundlich, und der Apotheker hat genau notiert, wie Sie das alles anwenden und einnehmen sollen.“  
Zu guter Letzt zog er einen Umschlag aus seiner Manteltasche.  
„Hier drin befindet sich eine Krankschreibung für den Rest der Woche. Dr. Watson...“  
Mycroft legte das Papier auf dem Küchenbord ab.

„Haben Sie heute schon etwas gegessen, DI?“  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nun, dann wird es Zeit. Wünschen Sie, dass ich ihnen etwas Hühnersuppe warmmache, oder möchten Sie lieber ein Sandwich?“  
„Sandwich“ krächzte Greg. Er fühlte sich nicht in er Lage, die etwas überfallartige Fürsorge des anderen abzuwehren.  
Moment mal, hatte er gerade das Wort Fürsorge in einem Satz mit Mycroft Holmes gedacht? Er musste grinsen. Mycroft Holmes, der fürsorgliche Eismann. Greg konnte nicht anders und begann zu kichern.  
Holmes schaute ihn mit einer heraufgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
„Alles in Ordnung, DI?“  
Greg nickte.   
„Sorry,“ sagte er, „das Fieber...“

Einige Minuten später fand er sich selber an seinem Küchentisch sitzend und ein Sandwich verspeisend, dass ihm Mr. Holmes zubereitet hatte.  
Bei klarem Verstand hätte er die Situation vermutlich aufs höchste erstaunlich gefunden. Aber so war sein Geist fiebergetrübt, und das erleichterte ihm, das ganze einfach hinzunehmen wie es war.  
Und während Sherlocks Bruder ein Glas mit frisch gepresstem Orangensaft vor ihm abstellte und anschließend das benutze Geschirr in die Spülmaschine stellte, die Küche aufräumte und sich dann mit den Worten: „Ich werde morgen wieder nach Ihnen sehen, Gregory!“ verabschiedete, stellte er fest, dass er begann, diese Fürsorge zu genießen.  
Ja, es war schön, dass jemand sich um ihn kümmerte.  
Und ja, es war noch schöner, dass dieser Jemand ausgerechnet Mycroft Holmes war.


	5. Freudig

Am nächsten morgen schlief Greg recht lange. Als er erwachte, musste er über sich selber den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte doch tatsächlich geträumt, daß Mycroft Holmes bei ihm aufgetaucht war mit Lebensmitteln und Medikamenten. Und sogar Hühnersuppe!  
Greg lachte.  
Was das Fieber doch für seltsame Dinge mit seinem Hirn anstellte!

Es ging ihm nicht wirklich besser als gestern, immer noch war die Nase zu, der Hals tat weh, der Kopf und sämtliche Knochen schmerzten. Naja, wenigstens war ihm nicht mehr schwindlig.  
Er tappte ins Bad und nahm eine Dusche, anschliessend zog sich einen frischen Jogginganzug an und überlegte, zum Bäcker zu gehen um sich wenigstens etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Als er seine Küche betrat, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Mitten auf dem Tisch prangte die vollgefüllte Obstschale.  
Er ging zögernd zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn.  
Er war gut gefüllt. Ja, dort stand auch ein Topf, und als Greg hinein spähte, erkannte er Hühnersuppe.  
Er schlug den Kühlschrank zu und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
Es war also offensichtlich kein Traum gewesen.  
Oh Mann.

Nun gut, dann konnte er sich genauso gut Frühstück machen, während er sich überlegte, wie er damit jetzt umgehen wollte.  
Er machte sich direkt wieder eine ganze Kanne Tee, röstete sich etwas Toastbrot und machte sich sich Rühreier.   
Dann setzte er sich an seinen Küchentisch, und während er langsam aß, gingen seine Gedanken zurück zum letzten Tag.  
Mycroft Holmes.

Warum war der Mann gekommen?  
Ihm wäre zu Ohren gekommen... hatte er gesagt.  
Nun, das war leicht zu erklären. Greg hatte bei John angerufen; was John wusste wusste auch Sherlock und der hatte vermutlich seinem Bruder gesteckt, wie schlecht es ihm ging.  
Mycroft war anschließend gekommen, um ihm zu helfen.  
Und er musste zugeben, es war eine große Hilfe.   
Er hatte nun zu essen im Haus.  
Und Medikamente. Und auch, wenn man bei einer Erkältung nicht viel machen konnte, außer abzuwarten, bis es vorbei ging, waren so Dinge wie Nasenspray und Hustensaft doch immerhin hilfreich und linderten die Beschwerden.

Mycroft hätte genau so gut einfach seinen Fahrer schicken können. Oder seine Assistentin.  
Aber er war selber gekommen.  
Warum?  
Sollte... sollte am Ende etwas daran sein? An dem, was Sherlock gesagt hatte?  
Sollte er am Ende tatsächlich Interesse an ihm, Greg, haben?  
Greg schluckte.  
Und während er einen weiteren Schluck Tee nahm, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er den Gedanken durchaus nicht unangenehm fand.

Er räumte sein Geschirr weg und kuschelte sich aus Sofa.  
Diesmal schaltete er den Fernseher an.  
Er wollte seine Gedanken ein wenig ablenken und daran hindern, sich zu sehr auf diesen Mann, den Bruder seines Consulting Detectivs, zu fixieren.  
Es lief irgendeine Dokumentation über das Brut- und Paarungsverhalten der atlantischen Papageientaucher... eine neuzeitliche Adaption der König Artus Legende... ein wirklich, wirklich schlechter B-Movie über Killer-Staubflusen...What the Fuck...?  
Gregory schüttelte den Kopf. Das Fernsehprogramm wurde nicht besser im Laufe der Zeit.  
Er fragte sich, ob Mycroft sich wohl mit so etwas trivialem wie fernsehen beschäftigte.   
Und schon waren seine Gedanken wieder bei dem Mann.

Schließlich gab er auf, schaltete das Gerät aus und legte sich eine Schallplatte auf.  
Während er der Musik lauschte, driftete sein immer noch fiebergeschwächter Verstand in einen einigermaßen erholsamen Schlaf.

Er erwachte mit einem gesunden Hunger.   
Also ging er in die Küche, setzte den Topf mit der köstlich duftenden Hühnersuppe auf den Herd und röstete sich etwas Brot.  
Als die Suppe heiss war, begann er zu essen. Er spürte, wie gut das tat und war Mrs. Hudson dankbar. Wenn er wieder gesund war, würde er ihr einen großen Blumenstrauß zukommen lassen.  
Und, ja, er war Mycroft dankbar.  
Er würde sich auch bei dem gerne bedanken. Wie allerdings, dazu wollte er sich später Gedanken machen. Das bekam sein Kopf im Augenblick noch nicht hin.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war früher Nachmittag, gestern war Mycroft ungefähr um diese Zeit aufgetaucht, wenn er sich halbwegs richtig entsann.  
Und... er hatte gesagt, er würde heute wieder vorbeischauen.  
Greg räumte die Küche auf und putzte den Tisch.  
Er bereitete eine frische Kanne Tee und trug eine zweite Tasse sowie Milch und Zucker ins Wohnzimmer.  
Kurz sah er sich um. Dann richtete er das Sofa ein bisschen her, rückte die Kissen gerade.  
Er lüftete das Zimmer, denn irgendwie roch es hier nach Krankheit, durch die Erkältungssalbe und die verbrauchte Luft.  
Eine Viertelstunde später befand er die Luft für frisch genug.  
Er wischte noch mal über den Wohnzimmertisch.

Dann ging er hinaus über den Flur, klingelte bei seiner alten Nachbarin und bat sie um ein paar der selbstgebackenen Plätzchen, die sie immer im Hause hatte. Sie gab sie ihm gerne und lächelte.  
„Ein Date?“ fragte sie neugierig.  
Greg schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Nur...Krankenbesuch.“  
Die alte Dame lächelte wissend, sagte aber weiter nichts.

Greg richtete die Kekse auf einer hübschen Schale an und platzierte sie auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.  
Dabei wurde ihm bewusst, dass das, was er hier tat, tatsächlich für einen Außenstehenden wirken musste, als wartete er auf ein Date.  
Ja, er konnte nicht bestreiten, er hoffte, das Mycroft tatsächlich käme.  
Er wartete auf ihn.

Er freute sich auf ihn.


	6. Geschäftlich

Als es an Gregs Wohnungstür schellte, war er trotz der Tatsache, dass es ihm immer noch nicht wirklich gut ging, wie ein Blitz vom Sofa aufgesprungen und zur Tür gesaust.  
Er öffnete sie mit Schwung und... sah in das geschäftsmäßig drein blickende Antlitz von Mycrofts Assistentin Anthea.  
„Oh, guten Tag,“ stammelte er. „Kommen Sie rein bitte.“  
Anthea schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein,“ sagte sie. „ Ich muss gleich weiter, Ich bringe Ihnen das hier im Auftrag von Mister Holmes.“  
Und sie reichte ihm eine Tüte, in der sich weitere saftige Orangen befanden.  
„Außerdem soll ich fragen, ob sie sonst noch etwas benötigen.“  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Danke...“  
Doch dann schluckte er und setzte neu an.  
„Doch. Würden Sie Mr. Holmes... würden Sie ihm bitte ausrichten, dass ich mich...“  
Er brauchte einen Augenblick. Dann fuhr er leise fort.  
„...dass ich mich über seinen Besuch freuen würde?“  
Er schaute Anthea etwas unsicher an.  
Die schmunzelte.  
„Mach ich,“ sagte sie. „Und gute Besserung.“  
und schon war sie wieder die Treppe hinab verschwunden.

Greg schlurfte hinüber in seine Küche und füllte die Orangen in die Obstschale. Dann nahm er die kleine Saftpresse aus dem Küchenschrank sowie ein Glas. Er schnitt sich zwei Orangen auf und presste den Saft aus ihnen heraus. Er entsorgte die Schalen, wischte über den Küchentisch und ging mit dem Glas in der Hand wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Während er das vitaminreiche Getränk in kleinen Schlucken trank, spürte er, wie ihn die Enttäuschung übermannte.  
Ja, Holmes hatte an ihn gedacht und ihm weiterhin seine Fürsorge in Form von Orangen angedeihen lassen. Aber er war nicht selber gekommen.  
Und das, musste Greg sich eingestehen, schmerzte ihn. Er hatte gehofft, gewünscht, dass Mycroft den Besuch bei ihm vielleicht ein kleines bisschen genossen hatte... Ach Mann, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr musste er gestehen, dass er sich mehr als Fürsorge von dem anderen Mann erhoffte.  
Er wünschte sich... ach verflixt.

Greg streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus.  
Ob er es noch mal mit dem Fernsehprogramm versuchen sollte?  
Er schaltete das Gerät erneut ein bleib bei einem Film hängen.  
Ein alter Schinken, genau das richtige, um wieder in den Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten.

…

Mycroft Holmes saß mal wieder über ein paar Akten und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und wie so oft in der letzten Zeit wollte ihm das so gar nicht gelingen. Und wie jedesmal war auch diesmal wieder ein gewisser DI Schuld daran.   
Ein gewisser DI, der ihn ganz unwissentlich von seiner Arbeit ablenkte.  
Mycroft grübelte, ob es richtig gewesen war, gestern so einfach bei Lestrade hereinzuplatzen.   
Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass der von seiner Anwesenheit ganz schon überfordert gewesen war.  
Er hatte ihn zwar nicht vor die Tür gewiesen, aber er hatte andererseits auch nicht unbedingt erfreut reagiert. Oder? Nun, um genau zu sein, er hatte eigentlich nicht viel gesagt. Eher ein bisschen vor sich hin gestammelt.  
Aber anderseits hatte er auch Fieber und war möglicherweise deswegen nicht Herr seiner Sinne gewesen...  
Mycroft, der sich soviel auf seine Menschenkenntnis zu gute hielt, und der ein Meister darin war, seine Mitmenschen zu deduzieren, musste feststellen, dass er in diesem Falle die Situation so gar nicht einschätzen konnte.   
Auch wenn er normalerweise Gefühle kaum an sich heran lies, war er doch in dem Punkt, Gefühle und ähnliches bei seinen Mitmenschen zu erkennen und einzuschätzen, seinem Bruder Sherlock um Welten voraus.  
Doch in diesem speziellen Punkt versagten seine dahingehenden Fähigkeiten offenbar komplett.

Das lag vermutlich einfach daran, dass er eben selber gefühlsmäßig involviert war. Ja, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, ihm war klar, dass er aus der Sache auch nicht mehr raus kam. Und, was eigentlich noch viel gravierender war, er wollte es auch gar nicht.  
Er mochte den DI.  
Er mochte ihn sehr.  
Nein, das stimmte so nicht.  
Okay, Mycroft, dachte er, bring es auf den Punkt und sei ehrlich zu dir selbst. Du bist auf dem besten Wege, dich in ihn zu verlieben.

Nun, dann bestand die Frage, wollte er denn, dass daraus mehr würde? Wollte er, dass daraus eine... Beziehung entstünde?  
Ohm ein Gott, ja. Es war ewig her, dass er zuletzt geliebt hatte, und es hatte schmerzhaft geendet. Aber dennoch.  
Aus irgendeinem Grunde vertraute er dem DI. Gregory. Vertraute ihm, dass der ihn nicht verletzen würde.

Ja, er wollte es.  
Gut, also zur nächsten Frage.  
Gab es irgendeine Chance, dass auch Gregory Lestrade etwas dergleichen wollen würde?  
Und das war nun der Punkt, wo er einfach nicht weiterwusste.  
Er ärgerte sich jetzt, feige gekniffen zu haben und Anthea zu ihm geschickt zu haben, anstatt selber zu ihm zu fahren.   
Er seufzte.

Es klopfte an die Tür seines Büros.  
„Herein?“  
Anthea betrat den Raum.  
„Mr. Holmes,“ nickte sie ihm zu. „Ich bin zurück und stehe Ihnen wieder zur Verfügung.“  
„Gut.“  
In seinen Augen lagen tausend Fragen.  
Ob sie es bemerkte?   
Er holte Luft, und sprach immerhin eine Frage aus.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Er wirkt deutlich angeschlagen, so eine Erkältung ist eben anstrengend für Körper und Geist. Er hat sich über die Orangen gefreut.“  
„Haben Sie ihn gefragt, ob er noch etwas benötigt?“  
„Ja.“  
Mycroft wartete. Was war los mit ihr, man musste ihr doch sonst nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen.  
„Und, Anthea?“  
Sie schmunzelte.   
„Nein, er benötigt nicht,“ sagte sie, „nur...“  
„Ja? Anthea, nun reden Sie schon!“

„Er sagte, er würde sich freuen, wenn sie ihn besuchten!“


	7. Neugierig

Es war gegen sieben, als es erneut schellte.  
Gregs Herz begann zu klopfen.  
Er ging zur Tür, diesmal allerdings in normalem Tempo, und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Oder genauer, sich einzureden, dass es sich ohnehin nicht um den erwarteten, erhofften Besuch handeln würde, um die Enttäuschung in Grenzen zu halten. Vermutlich die Nachbarin... oder jemand hatte sich im Klingelknopf vertan...  
Er öffnete, und vor der Tür stand wirklich und wahrhaftig Mycroft Holmes.

Gregs Herz klopfte ich ein bisschen schneller.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites, erfreutes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.  
„Guten Abend, Mr. Holmes. Kommen Sie rein.“  
Er trat zur Seite und ließ seinen Besucher ein.  
Mycroft Holmes betrat die Wohnung. Greg nahm ihm den Mantel ab und hängte ihn auf die Garderobe.  
„Lassen Sie uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen,“ sagte Greg und ging voraus.  
Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und bedeutete Holmes, im Sessel Platz zu nehmen.

Sie schwiegen beide verlegen. Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was zu sagen sei.  
„Nun, ich..“ begann Holmes.  
„Es ist schön...“ fing Greg gleichzeitig mit ihm zu reden an.  
Wieder schwiegen sie.  
Greg holte Luft.  
„Mr. Holmes, ich freue ich, dass sie doch noch persönlich vorbeigekommen sind.“  
Der nickte.  
„Ich wollte nach Ihnen schauen... ob es Ihnen besser geht...“

In dm Augenblick fiel Greg auf, dass noch immer die zweite Tasse auf dem Tisch stand. Er hatte sie vorhin nicht weggeräumt. Er wurde rot.  
Mycroft bemerkte die Tasse natürlich auch, und ebenso Gregs Reaktion. Ihm war klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
Mein Gott, dachte er, wie sitzen hier, wie die Teenager beim allerersten Date... ich fühle mich, als wäre ich gerade 16...  
„Darf ich fragen, ob sich in der Kanne noch Tee befindet, und falls ja, ob sie sich in der Lage sehen, mir einen Tee anzubieten, DI Lestrade?“ fragte er.  
Greg sprang auf und stieß mit dem Knie gegen den Tisch, dass das Geschirr klirrte.  
„Nein, der Tee ist alle, aber selbstverständlich...“   
„Bleiben Sie sitzen. Ich werde neuen Tee bereiten. Inzwischen weiß ich, wo Ihre Küche ist.“   
Mycroft legte seine Hand auf Gregs Schulter und drückte ihn sanft auf das Sofa zurück.  
„Sie sind immerhin noch krank und müssen sich schonen.“

Gregory ließ es widerstandslos geschehen.  
Viel zu sehr gefesselt war er von der Berührung.   
Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Holmes' warme sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es kribbelte, wo er ihn berührt hatte, und Greg schloss die Augen, um dem wunderbaren Gefühl nachzuspüren.  
Und spätestens in diesem Augenblick war auch Greg vollkommen klar, dass er sich verliebt hatte.

Sie sprachen nicht darüber. Sie genossen den Abend, tranken gemeinsam ihren Tee.  
Sie unterhielten sich. Tauschten Gedanken aus. Welche Musik sie mochten, welche Filme, welche Bücher sie lasen; welche Hobbies sie hatten („Hobbies? Oh DI Lestrade, das lässt mein Arbeitsleben nicht zu...“) und als die Kanne leer war, bereitete Mycroft ihm noch einen Teller mit Sandwichs zu, bevor er sich verabschiedete und ging.

Er hatte versprochen, am nächsten Tag wieder um diese Zeit vorbeizuschauen.  
Es bürgerte sich ein.  
Er rief am Nachmittag an, um zu fragen, was der DI benötigte. Und dann kam er abends, brachte mit was benötigt wurde, bereitete Tee und setzte sich zusammen mit Greg ins Wohnzimmer.

Im Verlauf der Woche ging es Greg nach und nach besser.  
Am Donnerstag Abend war er soweit wieder hergestellt, dass er Mycroft verbot, sich in die Küche zu begeben.   
„Ich möchte gerne selber meinen Gastgeberpflichten nachkommen, Mycroft,“ sagte er.  
Der lächelte.  
„Gerne, DI...“   
Doch der fuhr ihm ins Wort.  
„Gregory. Wenn Sie... du nichts dagegen hast, daß ich dich einfach Mycroft nenne, dann nenne mich bitte Gregory. Oder Greg.“  
Mycroft nickte.  
„Gregory,“ sagte er und sah sehr erfreut drein.  
Die gemeinsamen Stunden machten ihnen beiden Spaß. Sie hatten viele Gesprächsthemen, die sie beide interessierten und entdeckten auch sonst eine Menge Gemeinsamkeiten.

Am Freitag fühlte Greg sich schon wieder recht gut.  
Seine Krankschreibung galt noch übers Wochenende; er würde sich richtig auskurieren und am Montag wieder arbeiten gehen.  
Es sollte in den nächsten Tagen klares, frostiges Wetter geben. Wen das einträfe, würde er ein paar kleine Spaziergänge machen, denn kalte klare Luft war gut für die Atemwege.  
Vielleicht könnte er gemeinsam mit Mycroft...? Er beschloss ihn heute Abend zu fragen.  
Und noch etwas wollte er ihn fragen.  
Etwas, was für ihn ziemlich wichtig war.

Als sie gemeinsam beim Tee saßen, platze es aus Gregory heraus:  
„Mycroft, sag mir bitte eins: warum?“  
Mycroft sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Warum was?“  
„Warum bist du zu mir gekommen? Hast dich gekümmert all die Tage?“  
Mycroft schwieg einen Augenblick.  
Dann sagte er:  
„Sherlock hat mich darum gebeten...“  
„Mycroft, verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Du springst auch sonst nicht sofort los, wenn Sherlock dich um etwas bittet.“  
„Sherlock hat mich tatsächlich darum gebeten. Aber der Grund, weshalb ich seiner Bitte nachgekommen bin, ist, daß mir etwas an dir liegt.“  
Und zu seiner größten Verblüffung spürte Greg, wie Mycroft seine Hand vorsichtig auf seine legte.

Mycrofts Herz schlug bis zum Hals.   
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm bewusst wurde, daß Gregory seine Hand nicht wegzog, sondern ihn einfach mit großen, kaffeebraunen Augen ansah.   
Und sich ein erfreutes Lächeln über sein Gesicht zog.  
Dann hörte er leise Gregorys Stimme.  
„Mir liegt auch etwas an dir, Mycroft.“

Greg holte Luft, sah sein Gegenüber an und sagte:  
„Ich... ich möchte dich noch etwas fragen.“


	8. Herzlich

Er holte tief Luft.  
„Ich möchte dich bitten... würdest du... ich würde gerne...“  
Er hustete und platze dann heraus:  
„Ach verdammt, Mycroft, wie bittet man jemanden so besonderes wie dich um ein Date?!“  
Mycroft schluckte.  
„Du... du möchtest ein Date? Mit mir?!“  
Gregory nickte.  
„Ja. Also Mycroft, darf ich dich auf ein Date einladen? Oder mache ich mich hier vielleicht gerade komplett zum Affen...“

Mycrofts Augen blitzten.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, und schließlich antwortete er:   
„Nein.“  
Greg senkte den Blick.  
„Oh, Dann... es tut mir Leid. Dann habe ich deine Fürsorge wohl komplett falsch ausgelegt. Es tut mir leid, am besten vergessen wir...“  
„Gregory!“  
Er spürte, wie Mycrofts Hand sich ein wenig fester um seine schloss.  
„Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Nein, heißt, nein – du machst dich nicht zum Affen. Ich würde sehr gerne ein Date mit dir haben.“

Greg strahlte. Sein Herz klopfte.  
Jetzt musste er über sich selber lachen.  
„Ich führe mich auf wie ein Schuljunge,“ sagte er. Mycrofts Mundwinkel zuckten ebenfalls nach oben.  
„Also,“ sagte Greg, „zum Ausgehen bin ich noch nicht fit genug. Aber ich hätte gerne, dass du morgen Abend wieder zu mir kommst, und dann werde ich für uns beide kochen. Ich kann ganz gut kochen. Ich würde mich freuen, das für dich zu tun.“  
Er sah Mycroft geradezu bittend an.  
Der nickte und lächelte.  
„Sehr gerne, Gregory. Ich freue mich darauf.“  
Greg fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag.   
Greg zog sich nach dem Frühstück warm an und spazierte durch die klare, kalte Winterluft zum nahegelegenen Wochenmarkt, um einzukaufen.   
Er wollte Pasta zubereiten. Italienische Küche mochte schließlich jeder.  
Er entschloss sich zu Spaghetti alla Puttanesca, ein Gericht, das schlicht genug in der Zubereitung war, dass er auch in der Aufregung nicht viel falsch machen und verderben konnte; dennoch raffiniert genug, um für ein Date zu taugen. Dazu einen einfachen Blattsalat und einen guten Wein; einen Espresso zum Abschluss, dachte er, den Espressokocher musste er noch suchen, aber der müsste irgendwo in den Tiefen des Küchenschrankes vergraben sein.

Während er also sorgfältig das Gemüse auswählte, am italienischen Feinkoststand weitere Zutaten erst verkostete und dann kaufte, ging er noch mal durch, was er alles brauchte. Pasta würde er in einer kleinen Osteria ganz in der Nähe besorgen, die wurde dort handgemacht und auch außer Haus verkauft. Und gerade bei eher einfachen Gerichten, wusste Greg, macht es die Hochwertigkeit der einzelnen Zutaten aus, dass am Ende etwas köstliches daraus entsteht.

Ja, er freute sich auf den Abend.  
Es sollte etwas besonderes werden. Sein erstes offizielles Date mit Mycroft Holmes.  
Zurück zu Hause begann er mit der Suche nach der Espressomaschine und fand sie. Gut.  
Es war erst Mittag; er hatte noch Zeit. Und er merkte, daß er unruhig durch die Wohnung tigerte wie ein Kind, dass auf den Weihnachtsmann wartet. Die Uhr schien stillzustehen, die Zeit verging nicht.

Schließlich war es an der Zeit, mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen.  
Als erstes bereitete er das Salatdressing zu und stellte es in den Kühlschrank.  
Dann zerteilte er den Salat, wusch ihn, schleuderte ihn und gab ihn in eine entsprechende Schüssel.  
Seine Hände arbeiteten sicher und zügig, und seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Besucher.  
Er stellte sich vor, das Abendessen zuzubereiten für Mycroft, der von der Arbeit nach Hause kam... nach Hause zu ihm, Greg... die Vorstellung wärmte sein Herz. Er schüttelte, mal wieder, den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Aber er konnte es nicht mehr bestreiten. Er wollte mehr von diesem Mann als eine lockere Freundschaft oder dergleichen.  
Er wollte, dass sich aus dem Daten und besuchen etwas entwickelte. Eine Partnerschaft. Ein gemeinsames Leben. Er merkte, dass er rot anlief.

Also weiter im Text. Tomaten schneiden.   
Kapern und Sardellen hacken, ebenso Peperoni, Oliven und Basilikum.  
Den Knoblauch zerdrücken.  
Den Topf für die Pasta aufsetzen...  
Und nun?  
Während das Wasser zu sieden begann, beschloss er, mit dem Rest zu warten, bis Mycroft da wäre. Dann könnte er alles auf den Punkt zubereiten. 

Pünktlich, wie verabredet, klingelte Mycroft an der Tür.  
Greg öffnete.  
„Komm rein, schön, dass du da bist.“  
„Ich freue mich auch, hier zu sein,“ sagte Mycroft und zu Gregs größter Überraschung beugte er sich vor und hauchte Greg einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Er zog sich gleich wieder zurück und sah Greg etwas unsicher an.   
Mycroft Holmes, unsicher. Dass ich das noch erlebe, dachte Greg und schmunzelte.  
„Oh, war... das zu schnell...?“ fragte Mycroft und machte eine entschuldigende Geste mit der Hand.  
„Nein,“ sagte Greg. „Es war nur überraschend. Aber schön.“  
Dann schmunzelte er.  
„Du solltest es besser lassen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch ansteckend bin.“  
Mycroft schmunzelte ebenfalls.  
„Mein lieber Gregory, wenn du mich dann pflegst, wäre es die Sache wert...“  
Nun mussten sie beide lachen. Es war ein frohes, befreiendes Lachen. Es tat ihnen beiden gut.

In der Küche setzte Mycroft sich an den Tisch und sah Gregory beim arbeiten zu.  
Die flinken, geschickten und sicheren Handgriffe des anderen faszinierten ihn. Man sah, dass Greg wusste, was er tat, und da Mycroft vom Kochen so gar nichts verstand, war das für ihn ein interessantes Schauspiel.  
Schließlich reinigte Greg den Tisch, stellte Besteck, Teller und Weingläser zurecht sowie den Parmesankäse mit der kleinen Reibe.  
Dann stellte er die Salatschüssel vor Mycroft und bat ihn, das Dressing darüber zugeben und das ganze durchzumengen.  
Mycroft krempelte seine Hemdsärmel hoch und machte sich ans Werk.  
Es machte ihm Spaß, und er war fertig, als Greg die Schüssel mit der mit Soße vermengten Pasta ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte und frohgemut sagte:  
„Buon apetito, Signore Holmes.“


	9. Glücklich

Greg füllte ihre Teller und Salatschälchen, während Mycroft den Wein einschenkte. Sie rieben sich frischen Parmesan über ihre Pasta und begannen zu essen.  
Es schmeckte sehr gut, und Mycroft kam nicht umhin, eine Art genussvolles Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Greg grinste erfreut.  
„Oh, Gregory, das ist hervorragend. Wenn du mal keine Lust mehr hast auf deinen Job bei New Scotland Yard, dann feuere ich meinen Koch.“  
„Nun,“ sagte Greg leise, „wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich lieber eine andere Stelle besetzen. Von der ich hoffe, dass sie vakant ist.“   
Er senkte den Blick.  
Hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht zu forsch gewesen. Es fiel ihm einfach schwer, einzuschätzen, wie mutig oder eher behutsam er vorgehen sollte. 

Mycroft atmete tief durch.  
„Du meinst... die Stelle als mein Partner?“ sagte er, ebenfalls leise.  
Gregory nickte.  
Gregory nickte!  
Gregory wollte ernsthaft mit ihm zusammen sein!  
„Gregory, ich würde dich sehr, sehr gerne als meinen Partner an meiner Seite haben.“  
Sein Gegenüber strahlte.  
„Aber... dir ist klar, dass ich nicht einfach bin...“  
„Ach Mycroft. Einfach bin ich auch nicht. Aber lass uns nach dem Essen darüber reden. Es wäre doch schade, wenn die Pasta kalt wird.“  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken, und es war so köstlich, dass sich beide noch eine zweite Portion nahmen.

Nach dem Essen füllte Greg Espressopulver und Wasser in die kleine Höllenmaschine und stellte sie auf die kleinste Gasflamme seines Herdes.   
Und während das Teil leise zu zischen begann, drehte er sich zu Mycroft um.  
„Also sind wir jetzt... ein Paar?“  
Mycroft schluckte. Ein wohliger Schauer überzog seine Haut.  
„Wenn... wenn du das ebenso möchtest, wie ich, dann ja, dann sind wir ab sofort ein Paar.“  
„Herrgott, und wie ich das will!“  
Greg drehte die Gasflamme klein und kam zu seinem Freund.  
Er beugte sich zu ihm und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen.

Mycroft war einen Moment lang überrascht, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss.  
Bewegte seine Lippen und ließ sich vollständig darauf ein. Und ehe sie sichs versahen, hatte er Gregory auf seine Schoss gezogen. Der war etwas überrumpelt im ersten Moment, doch dann begann er, die Nähe einfach zu genießen.  
Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Mycrofts Lippen waren weich und warm, und schmeckten irgendwie würzig.  
Sie schreckten beide aus dem Kuss, als der Espressokocher lauthals zu brodeln begann. Greg sauste zum Herd, in diesem Stadium musste man ein bisschen auf das Ding aufpassen.  
Schließlich drehte er die Flamme ab und verteilte den Espresso auf zwei winzige Tassen, stellte den Zucker zurecht und legte zwei winzige silberne Löffel dazu.

Als die kleinen Tässchen leer waren, nahm Greg seinen Partner bei der Hand, zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer und bugsierte ihn aufs Sofa.  
Dann holte er ihre Weingläser aus der Küche und schenkte nach.  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen.  
„Gregory... ich bin tatsächlich nicht einfach. Du weißt, dass man mir Gefühlskälte nachsagt...“  
„Blödsinn...“  
„Nein, bitte, lass mich ausreden. Es ist richtig, diese Gefühlskälte ist eine Maske, die ich auch wieder aufsetzen werde, sobald ich deine Wohnung verlasse. Es gibt nur ganz wenige Menschen, die mich anders kennen.  
Aber die Manie, alles kontrollieren zu wollen, die Sherlock mir nachsagt, naja, so ganz unrecht hat er da nicht; kompliziert bin ich auch und mit vielen Dingen und Vergnügen, mit denen normale Menschen sich befassen, kann ich nichts anfangen...“  
„Du meinst, Menschen wie ich?“  
„Oh, Greg, ich wollte dir damit nicht zu nahe treten...“  
„Hey, schon in Ordnung, du hast ja recht. Ich bin so ganz anders als du. Ich bin... normal. Einfach. Simpel gestrickt im Vergleich zu dir. Mich fasziniert genau das an dir, was du gerade beschrieben hast: diese Mischung aus dem überaus versierten und klugen, vielleicht auch eiskaltem Politiker, der auf höchstem diplomatischem Parkett spielt, und dem warmherzigen Menschen, den ich die Chance habe, kennenzulernen und zu entdecken.. Was ich als großes Privileg betrachte. Aber... was habe ich dir zu bieten?“

„Gregory, du bist keinesfalls... du bist etwas ganz besonderes für mich.“  
Mycroft nahm wieder seine Hände in seine.   
„Du bist bodenständig, großherzig, loyal, hilfsbereit...Und du bist eben der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, dem ich bedingungslos und ohne zu zögern mein Herz anvertrauen würde.“  
Wow.  
Jetzt war Greg echt geflasht.  
Sein Gesicht lief rot an vor Freude und er war sprachlos.

Sie hielten sich bei den Händen, und rutschten etwas näher zusammen.  
Vorsichtig legte Mycroft einen Arm um Gregory, langsam, so dass der jederzeit die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich aus der Umarmung zurückzuziehen.  
Das tat Greg aber nicht. Im Gegenteil, er genoss es sehr.  
Und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.  
Und schließlich trafen sich ihre Zungen, und tanzten intensiv umeinander herum.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, schnaufte Mycroft:  
„Himmel, Greg, ist das schön!“  
Greg strahlte.

Sie verbrachten den Abend mit küssen und schmusen.  
Sehr sanft, sehr vorsichtig, fast schüchtern, könnte man sagen.  
Sie wollten sich beide einfach Zeit lassen und alles ruhig angehen.  
Immerhin hatten sie dafür alle Zeit der Welt.

Als Mycroft sich verabschiedete, war es schon spät.  
Er hielt wiederum Gregs Hände in seinen, als er sagte:  
„Gregory, ich bin froh, dass diese Grippe dich erwischt hat. Ich glaube, ohne sie hätte ich es nie fertig gebracht, mich endlich mal zu trauen und einen Schritt auf dich zuzugehen.“  
Greg nickte schmunzelnd.  
„Und ohne das Fieber und die Watte im Kopf hätte ich es auch nicht geschafft, zu sagen, dass mich dein Besuch erfreut... also hast du recht. Ohne die Grippe wären wir beide immer noch kein Paar.“  
Er grinste breit.  
„Also weiß ich jetzt endlich, was liebeskrank bedeutet!“  
Mycroft sah ihn verblüfft an dann lachten sie beide.

Sie küssten sich noch einmal, und es fühlte sich wunderbar an.  
Wie der Beginn von etwas grossem, Schönem.  
Und genau das war es auch.  
Ein Beginn.


	10. Richtig

Die nächsten Wochen waren etwas kompliziert.  
Bei Mycroft hatte sich Arbeit aufgestaut, da er sich soviel Zeit für Greg genommen hatte.  
Und auch auf Gregs Schreibtisch stapelten sich die ungeklärten Fälle. Sie hatten infolgedessen nicht oft die Gelegenheit, sich zu treffen.  
Doch wenn sie sich trafen, war es wunderschön, und sie genossen jede Minute des Beisammenseins.

Bisher waren sie über küssen und schmusen nicht hinausgegangen. Auch wenn Sherlock, der natürlich davon wusste, immerhin war er Sherlock! Also auch wenn der wieder mal den Vergleich mit den viktorianischen Mädchen zog und Mycroft damit mächtig aufbrachte, lag es einfach daran, dass sie nichts überstürzen wollten. Sie waren erwachsene Männer und hatten ihre Erfahrungen gemacht; aber das hier, das was zwischen ihnen entstand, war etwas besonderes. Es war ihnen beiden ernst damit. Und genau deswegen war ihnen nicht nach schnellem Sex; sondern das war der Grund, weshalb sie alles miteinander langsam, genussvoll und in aller Ruhe entdecken wollten.   
Zwei Monate war es nun her, dass sie zusammengefunden hatten, inzwischen streckte der Frühling seine Finger auch nach London aus; und heute, an diesem Freitag Abend, wollte Mycroft zu Greg kommen und übers Wochenende bleiben. Es war das erste mal, dass sie über Nacht zusammen sein würden.

Es war schon nach sechs, und Gregory war dabei, das Abendessen vorzubereiten.  
Gerade hatte er eine SMS mit den Worten „Bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir“ bekommen und ein frohes breites Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Er wirbelte durch die Küche und fühlte eine Fröhlichkeit in sich, die seiner Seele so richtig guttat.  
Er begann, vor sich hin zu singen.  
Verdammt, er freute sich einfach auf seinen Freund.  
Er deckte den Tisch, rüttelte die Bratkartoffeln durch, nahm den Hackbraten aus dem Ofen, stellte die Flamme unter den Bohnen aus und hoffte, dass Mycroft nichts dazwischen kam.

Als es schellte, sauste er förmlich zur Tür und fiel Mycroft stürmisch um den Hals.  
„Hey,“ lachte der, „du wirfst mich ja beinahe um!“  
„Bin halt umwerfend,“ nuschelte Greg in den Kuss hinein, den er seinem Liebsten gab.  
Mycroft grinste.  
Ja, das war Gregory tatsächlich. Umwerfend.  
Diese offenkundige, ehrliche Freude, ihn zu sehen, tat ihm wohl. Es wärmte sein Herz. Seit er seinen Gregory hatte, hatte er in seinem Leben eine Ausgeglichenheit und Zufriedenheit gefunden, die er so nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Und dabei waren es doch erst ein paar Wochen. Er seufzte zufrieden.   
Ja, das hier war etwas ernstes, und auch wenn es nach so kurzer Zeit sicherlich viel zu früh war, darüber nachzudenken, hatte er doch das Gefühl und die Hoffnung, dass das hier lange, sehr lange andauern könne. Vielleicht ein ganzes Leben lang.  
Für ihn jedenfalls war das eine wunderbare Vorstellung.

Nachdem Greg Mycroft aus der stürmischen Umarmung entlassen hatte, war er schon mal zurück in die Küche gegangen, um das Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen.   
Er füllte ihre Teller und stellte zwei Flaschen Bier zurecht.  
Nun, Bier war nie Mycrofts Ding gewesen. Aber da Gregory zugegebenermaßen nicht wirklich Ahnung von Wein hatte und er nicht immer die Gelegenheit, einen passenden Wein zu besorgen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er richtig behandelt wurde, hatte er sich wohl oder über damit abgefunden. Und wenn er ehrlich war, so schlecht schmeckte da gar nicht. In Gregorys Gegenwart konnte er sich sogar daran gewöhnen.

Mycroft hatte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe gehängt und seine Tasche erst einmal im Flur gelassen.  
Er kam zu seinem Schatz in die Küche, setzte sich zufrieden an den Tisch und sie begannen, zu essen. Und wieder stellte er fest, dass Gregory richtig gut kochen konnte.  
Er war erschöpft und müde gewesen, als er hier angekommen war. Aber jetzt, in Gregs Küche, in Gregs Nähe, ging es ihm deutlich besser.

„Gregory?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wenn ich zu dir komme, nach so einer harten Woche, und dann so liebevoll empfangen werde, noch dazu mit gutem Essen bedacht werde, mit der Gemütlichkeit deiner Küche und mit der Tatsache dass du bei mir bist. Das fühlt sich an wie...“  
Er atmete tief durch.  
„... wie nach Hause kommen.“  
Greg strahlte.  
Das war das schönste, was Mycroft bisher zu ihm gesagt hatte. Es bedeutete ihm mehr als die Beteuerungen, dass sein grauer Haarschopf süß, seine braunen Augen tief und wunderschön und sein Hintern ausgesprochen sexy sei.  
Wenngleich er gegen diese Komplimente, die er von seinem Freund bekommen hatte, natürlich auch nichts einzuwenden gehabt hatte.  
„Danke, Myke, das...“  
Er schluckte.  
Er hatte ihn das erste mal Myke genannt. 

Mycroft sog überrascht die Luft ein.  
Es war lange, lange her, dass jemand ihn nicht bei seinem vollen Vornamen genannt hatte. Sehr lange her...  
Außer seiner Mutter, aber die zählte dahingehend nicht.  
Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er es mochte.  
Er lächelte Gregory an und nahm sein Hand.  
Greg hatte unsicher den Kopf gesenkt.   
Als er nun spürte, dass Mycroft mit seinem Daumen sanft über seine Hand strich, sah er auf und erkannte in den Augen seines Freundes, dass der Kosename in Ordnung ging.  
Erleichtert atmetet er auf.

Gregory war auch schon bei Mycroft gewesen. Allerdings war es ihm dort schwer gefallen , sich wohlzufühlen. Das Haus war, nun Greg hatte es so ausgedrückt: „protzig.“  
Das entsprach ihm nicht, und auch die Tatsache, dass ein Butler oder wie immer man das nannte sich um alles kümmerte war im eher unangenehm.  
Myke hatte das gespürt und sie hatten darüber geredet. Es war Myke nicht ganz leicht gefallen. Zu begreifen, dass das, was er als Annehmlichkeiten empfand, Greg eher unangenehm war. Aber schließlich hatte er es akzeptiert und so hatten sich sich seitdem immer bei Greg getroffen.  
Und nun musste er zugeben, daß er Gregs Wohnung inzwischen mehr als zu Hause empfand, als sein eigenes luxuriöses Haus.

Er half Greg beim aufräumen.  
Als das Geschirr im der Spülmaschine war, fühlte er sich auf einmal herumgewirbelt und gegen den Küchenschrank gepresst.  
Dann wurde er wild geküsst.   
Er spürte das Verlangen seines Freundes und auch sein eigenes Verlangen wuchs, und es war klar: heute würde zum ersten Mal etwas mehr passieren.  
Es fühlte sich genau richtig an.


	11. Ehrlich

Sie küssten sich stürmisch, bis Greg schließlich den Kuss löste und in Mycrofts Ohr hauchte:  
„Komm, ich habe extra mein Bett frisch bezogen!“ und ihn dann hinter sich her zog.  
Es war tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass Mycroft Gregs Schlafzimmer betrat.  
Greg stieß die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett.  
„Zieh dich aus für mich, mein Schatz. Ich möchte dich anschauen.“  
Mycroft schluckte.  
Auch das eine Premiere.  
Und ganz nebenbei bemerkte er, dass er es durchaus mochte, wenn Greg so bestimmend war und die Führung in die Hand nahm. 

Greg sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. Seine Zungenspitze wanderte aufgeregt in seinem Mundwinkel hin und her, und das brachte Mycroft zum schmunzeln. Wie ein Kätzchen, dass den Sahnetopf sieht, dachte er. Und: niedlich. Einfach niedlich.  
Er begann, sein Jackett aufzuknöpfen. Langsam, Stück für Stück entkleidete er sich, ließ sich Zeit, tat so, als ob der ein oder andere Knopf sich seine Fingern widersetzte. Naja, ein bisschen zitterten seine Finger unter den begehrlichen Blicken seines Liebsten, insofern musste er das gar nicht so sehr spielen.  
Und ein Blick genügte, um festzustellen, dass diese Vorstellung Gregory nicht kalt ließ. Die enge Jeans, die er trug und in der sein Hintern zweifelsohne verdammt heiß aussah, beulte sich ganz schön aus.  
Mycroft grinste.  
Als er schließlich ganz und gar nackt und bloß da stand, sprang Gregory auf und wollte nach ihm greifen. Er bekam einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Hand.  
„Nein,“ sagte Myke und drohte ihm liebevoll mit dem Finger.  
„Jetzt du!“

Gregory hielt sich nicht so lange auf. Mycroft sah zu seiner Überraschung, dass Greg nichts weiter trug als Jeans und Shirt. Nur diese beiden Kleidngsstücke. Es ließ ihn hart schlucken.  
Und diese beiden Teile lagen in Nullkommanichts achtlos auf dem Boden, so dass sie nun beide zum ersten Mal den Körper des anderen ohne störendes Beiwerk bewundern konnten. Sie sahen sich zum ersten mal völlig nackt.  
„Du bist schön,“ flüsterte Mycroft, während er Gregory an sich zog. Der gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass wie ein Schnurren klang.  
Sie hielten sich, drückten sich aneinander und spürten, dass sie sich begehrten. 

Greg zog ihn zum Bett. Stieß ihn darauf, folgte ihm, legte sich neben ihn und schmiegte sich wieder fest an ihn. Sie genossen es beide, sich zu fühlen, die Haut des anderen zu streicheln, zu küssen. Myke knabberte an Gregorys Ohrläppchen, küsste sanft seinen Hals; Gregory „schnurrte“ wieder.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kuss, wild und zärtlich zu gleich.  
Ihre Erektionen rieben sich aneinander, alle beide waren sie steinhart.  
Es war aufregend und neu; es fühlte sich wunderbar an.  
„Myke,“ stöhnte Greg, „Myke, ich bin scharf auf dich, weißt du, und mein Gott, ich... ich liebe dich.“

Mycroft erzitterte.  
Das war das erste mal, daß er diese Worte von Gregory hörte.  
Es ging ihm tief in die Seele hinein.   
Dass dieser Mann, dieser freundliche, liebenswerte, so loyale und hilfsbereite, diese so normale Mann ihn, den eiskalten Politiker, den überaus komplizierten Menschen liebte...   
Es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, und er schaffte es nur mir Mühe, seine Stimme zu kontrollieren.   
Und so klang es ziemlich gekrächzt, als er antwortete:  
„Gregory, ich liebe dich auch.“

Gregory zog ihn noch enger an sich, noch wilder wurden ihre Küsse.  
Noch heftiger rieben sie sich aneinander, bis Greg stöhnte:  
„Oh, Myke, ich … halte nicht mehr aus... ich...“  
Und er kam mit einem leidenschaftlichen rauen Ton aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle.  
Mycroft hielt nun auch nichts mehr, er wurde mitgerissen von Gregs Leidenschaft und auch er kam, und vor seinen Augen tanzten kleine Sterne.

Sie hielten sich noch weiter im Arm.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie beide wieder zu Atem kamen.

„Gregory... hast du das... ehrlich gemeint?“  
„Was?“  
„Du liebst mich?“  
Greg setze sich auf und sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Ja natürlich Myke.“  
„Aber.... ich bin wie ich bin, ich habe nicht so viel an mir, das liebenswert...“  
„Stop!“  
Myke sah Greg mit großen Augen an.

Greg schnaubte.  
„Jetzt hör mal gut zu. Du hast mir in den letzten Wochen so viel gezeigt, was hinter der Fassade des Eismannes steckt. Wie viel Wärme. Fürsorge. Wie viel liebenswerte Menschlichkeit. Und das, mein lieber, kennen mit Sicherheit nicht viele Menschen. Ich darf es kennenlernen. Das macht mich glücklich und stolz. Und ja, ich meine das tiefernst. Ich liebe dich. Und ich will nie wieder so etwas dummes von dir hören.“  
Und Greg verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Und einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gregory, und auch ich meine das ernst, Du bist der erste, der so meine Seele berührt. Ich möchte bei dir sein und dich am liebsten nie mehr loslassen.“

Gregory spürte, daß es Gründe dafür gab, daß Myke sich selber nicht für liebenswert genug hielt.  
Und er schwor sich, das raus zu finden. Denn das, was Myke ihm zeigte, wenn sie zusammen waren, war sehr wohl liebenswert, und mehr als das.  
Und ja, er liebte ihn und hatte einfach sein Herz an diesen Mann verloren.  
Nun, er würde ihm schon helfen sein Selbstwertgefühl wieder aufzupolieren.  
Greg grinste.  
„Da regierst du ein Königreich und verhinderst Kriege und rettest ganze Länder vor dem Untergang, aber dein eigenes Seelenleben hast du ganz schön vernachlässigt, oder?“  
Myke lächelte ihn an.  
„Jetzt hab ich ja dich.“  
„Ja, jetzt hast du ja mich.“  
Und Greg küsste seinen Liebsten wieder stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.


	12. Kränklich

Gregory erwachte, und er wusste nicht gleicht, wodurch. Draußen war es noch stockfinster, und der Wecker hatte auch nicht geklingelt, immerhin war Samstag und er hatte frei.  
Da hörte er neben sich ein Schnaufen und Röcheln. Gleich darauf ein Husten.  
Seine Hand tastete nach der Nachttischlampe. Als das dezente Licht das Schlafzimmer etwas erhellte, sah er, daß Mycroft sich in keinem guten Zustand befand.  
Er war schweisßüberströmt. Sein Haar klebte an seiner Haut. Seine Nase schien verstopft, jedenfalls schniefte er so, als ob er keine Luft bekäme.  
„Herr je,“ sagte Greg erschrocken und fasste vorsichtig die Stirn seines Freundes an.  
„Himmel, Myke, du glühst ja regelrecht.“

Myke neben ihm bekam davon nichts mit. Aber er zitterte.  
Gregory schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.  
Er ging in die Küche, und holte eine Flasche Wasser. Er schaute, ob von den Tabletten noch welche da waren, die John ihm vor einigen Wochen verordnet hatte. Nein, die Packung hatte er leer gemacht. Nun, vielleicht war es eh besser, nicht selbständig rumzudoktern.   
Lutschtabletten für den Hals war noch da, Erkältungssalbe und Tee.  
Er holte eine Wolldecke aus dem Wohnzimmer und brachte das Wasser sowie die Decke zu Myke. Der schlief immer noch, allerdings wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her und hustete und nieste im Schlaf.

Greg begann, sich zu sorgen. Das sah nicht gut aus. Myke fühlte sich heiß an und schien gleichzeitig zu frieren.  
Er legte die Wolldecke über ihn und stellte das Wasser auf den Nachttisch. Dann ging er zurück und bereitete eine Thermoskanne Kräutertee zu. Gab etwas Honig hinein und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Wie spät war es? Fünf Uhr dreißig.  
Greg stellte seinen Wecker auf 8 Uhr, dann wollte er John anrufen. Acht Uhr war eine christliche Zeit, und der Doktor würde sicher schon wach sein, oder zumindest ansprechbar.

Er versuchte noch einmal zu schlafen. Aber es ging nicht. Zu sehr sorgte er sich um den offensichtlich kranken Mann an seiner Seite. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte der sich so liebevoll um ihn, Greg, gekümmert. Greg schmunzelte. Wäre seine Erkältung nicht gewesen, wären sie wohl noch immer nicht zusammengekommen...  
Naja, und nun hatte es ihn wohl selber erwischt.  
Nun, dann konnte er ihm jetzt all die liebevolle Fürsorge zurückgeben.  
Er dämmerte ein bisschen vor sich hin.  
Als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute, war es viertel nach sieben.   
Ach was solls, dachte er, John wird mir nicht den Kopf abreißen. Er nahm sein Handy und wählte die Nummer des Doktors.

Es läutete.  
„Watson.“ kam die verschlafene Stimme seines guten Freundes aus dem Telefon.  
„Hallo John. Entschuldige, habe ich dich geweckt?“  
„Nein, Greg. Sherlock hat mich schon vor einer guten Stunde aus den Bett geschmissen, weil er... ach du willst es gar nicht wissen.“  
Greg grinste. Nein, das wollte er vermutlich wirklich nicht.  
„Greg, was kann ich für dich tun...Sherlock! Nein! Lass das! Gib mir mein Handy wieder! Na warte...“  
„Hi Graham!“ hörte Greg nun Sherlocks Stimme aus dem Handy. „Haben sie inzwischen endlich mit meinem Bruder geschlafen?“  
„Sherlock!“  
Greg hörte Geräusche wie von einer kleinen Rangelei.  
Schließlich war wieder John am Telefon.  
„Tut mir Leid Greg. Sherlock hat mir einfach mein Handy entrissen. Aber das wird der Bursche noch bereuen.“  
Ein kichern im Hintergrund.   
Ein „Na, das hoffe ich doch, Doktorchen...“  
„Sherlock!“ schimpfte John, aber es klang nicht wirklich böse.  
Greg grinste. Diese beiden.

„Also Greg, warum rufst du ich um diese Tageszeit an? Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Naja,“ sagte Greg etwas verlegen, obwohl John und Sherlock doch nun wirklich Bescheid wussten, dass er und Myke...  
„Mycroft ist bei mir. Und wie es aussieht hat es ihn jetzt erwischt. Er ist total verschwitzt, hustet und niest und vor allem scheint er recht hohes Fieber zu haben. Kannst du bitte nach ihm sehen?“  
John war sofort im Arztmodus.  
„Wenn er schläft, lass ihn schlafen. Falls er erwacht, sorge dafür, dass er genug trinkt. Halte ihn warm, aber nicht zu warm. Ich muss mich noch duschen und anziehen. Ich bin in einer Stunde bei euch.“  
„Danke, John.“

Greg schaute nach Mycroft. Der schlief immer noch.  
Warm aber nicht zu warm, hatte John gesagt. Also nahm er die zweite Decke wieder weg.  
In dem Moment erwachte Mycroft. Seine Lider flatterten, dann sah er Greg aus glasigen Augen an.  
„Gregory,“ krächzte er.  
„Schhhh...“ machte Greg.  
„Wie es aussieht, Myke, bist du jetzt liebeskrank.“ Er grinste.  
Mycroft versuchte, zurück zu grinsen. Es endetet in einem Hustenanfall.  
Greg stützte ihn, bis er wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte.  
„Durst,“ stöhnte Myke.  
Greg nickte.  
Er goss ein Glas Wasser ein. Er half Mycroft, sich aufzusetzen und hielt es ihm hin. Der trank ein paar Züge.  
„Danke.“

„John kommt gleich,“ sagte Gregory.  
„Er wird nach dir sehen, und wenn er dir etwas verschreibt, werde ich es aus der Apotheke für dich holen.“  
Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das kann mein Fahrer mitbringen,“ krächzte er.  
„Dein Fahrer?“ Greg verstand nicht.  
„Wenn... er mich abholt... gib mir mein Handy bitte, damit...“  
Jetzt verstand Greg.  
„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du wirst nicht in diesem Zustand durch halb London gurken. Solange es dir so schlecht geht, bleibst du bei mir. Dann kann ich mich um dich kümmern. Hast du verstanden?“

Mycroft sah ihn mit einem warmen Blick an.  
„Das tust du für mich?“  
„Na sicher. Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe, dann meine ich dabei nicht nur den Sonnenschein. Dann gehört auch das dazu. Außerdem würde ich nicht eine ruhige Minute haben. Ich sorge mich um dich, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, weißt du?“  
Mycroft ließ sich wieder zurück ins Kissen sinken.  
„Danke,“ krächzte er.

Ja, Gregory war ein Glückstreffer.


	13. Panisch

„Gregory, hilfst du mir ein bisschen? Ich müsste mal ins Badezimmer...“  
Myke versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Er hustete wieder und als er mit dem Oberkörper hochkam, wurde ihm schwindelig. Sein Kreislauf lag total am Boden.  
Greg half ihm auf, er war wirklich wackelig auf den Beinen.  
Greg brachte ihn ins Bad, und ging dann zurück in den Flur, blieb aber an der Tür stehen.  
„Schließ nicht ab,“ sagte er.  
„Mmh,“ kam von Myke.  
Man hörte, dass er nicht richtig bei sich war.

Greg hörte das Rauschen der Toilettenspülung und wartete nun auf das Plätschern des Wasserhahns am Waschbecken. Aber statt dessen ertönte ein lautes Poltern.  
Erschrocken riss er die Tür auf und sah Mycroft am Boden liegen.  
„Scheiße, Myke!“  
Er kniete sich neben ihn. Myke war ohnmächtig. Greg überprüfte Puls – der ging sehr schnell – und Atmung – vorhanden.  
Was nun?  
In dem Augenblick schellte es.  
Gott Sei Dank, das musste John sein.  
Greg sauste zur Tür.

Tatsächlich stand Dr. Watson davor.   
„John, gut dass du da bist. Myke ist mir zusammengeklappt.“  
Greg packte John am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

John untersuchte Mycroft kurz, dann nahm er sein Handy und rief eine Ambulanz.  
Er schilderte kurz die erkennbaren Symptome sowie das, was ihm Greg dazu sagen konnte. Dann legte er auf.  
„Greg,“ sagte er, „Du gehst nach unten und weist den Sanitätern den Weg. Ich bleibe bei Mycroft. Wir schaffen ihn ins Krankenhaus. Hat er Sachen hier bei dir? Damit du ihm was zusammenpacken kannst?“  
„Nein,“ sagte Greg, der inzwischen bleich war wie eine Wand.  
„Aber er hat gestern eine Tasche mitgebracht, da sind sicher ein paar Sachen drin, weil er ja hier übernachtet hat...“  
„Okay,“ sagte der Doktor, „jetzt lauf erst mal nach unten. Die Ambulanz müsste gleich hier sein.“  
Greg tat wie geheißen. Er war wirklich dankbar, daß John die Ruhe und den Überblick über die Situation bewahrte. Ein Arzt als bester Kumpel war schon eine gute Sache.

Während Greg unten wartete, hatte John Mycroft in die stabile Seitenlage verfrachtet und Sherlock angerufen. Er hatte ihm geschildert, was los war und hatte ihn gebeten, Anthea zu kontaktieren.   
„Versuchs gar nicht erst, ich weiß genau, dass du mal Mycrofts Handy geklaut und ihm zurückgegeben hast, bevor er es merkte, und daß du dir unter anderem Antheas Nummer aufgeschrieben hast. Ruf sie an. Sie soll Mycrofts Wagen schicken. Ich und Greg kommen so schneller in die Klinik, als mit der Tube. Immerhin sind wir keine Verwandten und dürfen daher nicht im Ambulanzwagen mitfahren.“  
„Mach ich,“ sagte Sherlock, „aber holt mich dann bitte auch ab.“  
John musste trotz allem schmunzeln.  
So sehr die beiden Brüder sich auch immer angifteten. Im Ernstfall waren sie füreinander da und konnten nicht mehr leugnen, daß ihnen aneinander lag.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und der Kranken wagen war da.   
Man packte den immer noch bewusstlosen Mycroft auf eine Trage und brachte ihn nach unten, während John kurz Hinweise zu seinem Zustand gab; dann sauste das Auto davon.  
Kurze Zeit später stand schon Mycrofts Limousine vor ihnen. Wieder war Greg dankbar, dass John da war und das organisiert hatte.  
Sie stiegen ein und sammelten erst noch Sherlock ein.  
Greg platzte zwar vor Ungeduld. Aber er konnte natürlich verstehen, das auch der Detektiv wissen wollte, wie es seinem Bruder ging, und so kam man nun mal am schnellsten voran.

Beim Krankenhaus angekommen, ging John voraus und kraft seiner ärztlichen Autorität waren sie kurze Zeit später im Wartebereich vor dem Untersuchungszimmer.   
Während John Greg und Sherlock mit einem Kaffeebecher dort parkte, machte er sich daran, näheres zu erfahren.

Kurze Zeit kam er wieder und setzte sich zu den beiden.  
„Also,“ sagte er.  
„Mycroft hat eine Grippe, eine echte Virusgrippe. Und so wie es aussieht, plagt er sich schon ein paar Tage damit rum, aber statt sich ins Bett zu legen und sich auszukurieren hat er die Symptome mit Medikamenten unterdrückt und einfach weitergearbeitet. Bis sein Körper einfach nicht mehr konnte und zusammengeklappt ist.“  
„Phh,“ schnaubte Sherlock. „Das ist wieder typisch.“  
„Als er kam, war er sehr müde und erschöpft,“ sagte Greg leise. „Aber ich hab das auf eine besonders anstrengende Arbeitswoche geschoben.“  
John legte seine Hand aufmunternd auf Gregs Arm.  
„Er bekommt jetzt einen fiebersenkenden und kreislaufstabilisierenden Tropf,“ erklärte John.

„John,“ sagte Greg mit zitternder Stimme. „An Grippe... sterben Menschen.“  
„Ja,“ sagte John. „Aber Mycroft ist jetzt hier in den besten Händen. Er schafft das, Greg.“  
Greg plinkerte mit den Augen.  
E spürte, wie sich Tränen bildeten.  
E packte Johns Arm.  
„Ich... wir haben uns doch gerade erst gefunden. Ich will ihn nicht gleich wieder verlieren...“  
Und er spürte, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange runter lief.  
„Ich hab eine Scheiß Angst!“

In diesem Moment war es Sherlock, der sie alle überraschte.  
Er drehte sich zu Gregory und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
„Hör mal,Schwager,“ sagte er. „Mycroft ist stark. Der schafft das. Und wir müssen jetzt auch stark sein, und an ihn glauben. Einverstanden?“  
„Ja,“ sagte Greg. „Danke.“  
Sherlock klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und löste die Umarmung wieder.  
Sherlock horchte in sich hinein. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Sorge um den Bruder zuzulassen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er und Greg sich nun näherstanden. Das war gut. Ja, das gefiel ihm.

Eine Krankenschwester kam auf sie zu.  
„Sie gehören zu Mr. Holmes? Sind Sie verwandt?“  
„Ich bin sein Bruder,“ sagte Sherlock.  
„Dann kommen Sie,“ sagte sie, „Sie dürfen ihren Bruder besuchen. Mehr als einen Besucher darf ich nicht zu ihm bringen, tut mir leid,“ sagte sie, an die anderen beiden gewandt.  
Sherlock hatte sich erhoben, doch dann zögerte er einen Moment.  
„Dann sollte DI Lestrade mit Ihnen gehen,“ sagte er. „Er ist Mr. Holmes' Lebensgefährte.“  
Wieder hatte er die anderen überrascht.  
„Danke,“ sagte Greg und ging mit der Schwester.

John drehte sich zu Sherlock und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
Sherlock schaute unsicher.  
„Hab.... ich übertrieben...?“  
„Nein, Sherlock, du hast genau das richtige getan. Ich liebe dich.“  
Und dann küsste der Doktor seinen Liebsten zärtlich und ausgiebig, und es war doch gut, dass sie gerade in dem Wartebereich alleine waren.


	14. Abenteuerlich

Greg blieb. Den ganzen Tag saß er an Mycrofts Bett. Er wollte da sein, wenn Myke aufwacht. Selbst, als man ihm sagte, dass das heute nicht mehr geschehen würde und er doch bitte zum schlafen nach Hause fahren sollte, dachte er gar nicht daran. Er zog sich einen Stuhl an das Krankenbett und beschloss, notfalls im Sitzen mit dem Kopf auf den Armen abgelegt zu schlafen.

Sherlock und John ließen sich von Mycrofts Wagen nach Hause fahren. Anthea hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie den Wagen nutzen können, wie immer sie ihn brauchten, sie und natürlich auch DI Lestrade. Mr. Holmes würde mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen haben.  
Zurück in der Bakerstreet machte John erst einmal Tee. Es war inzwischen gegen Mittag.  
Als er Sherlock eine Tasse in die Hände drückte, schaute der ihn mit seinen wunderschönen Augen unsicher an.

„John?“  
„Ja?“  
„Er wird es doch schaffen, oder?“  
In seinem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Flehen und kindlichem Vertrauen, die John erst einmal schlucken ließ.  
„Ja,“ sagte er. „Mycroft wird es schaffen. Ich bin sicher.“  
Sherlock nickte.  
„Danke, John,“ sagte er. „Mir ist klar, dass du natürlich nicht in die Zukunft schauen kannst; eben sowenig kannst du trotz allem Medizinischen Können deinerseits eine hundertprozentige Prognose treffen; und Schwager Greg hat recht wenn er meint, dass an Grippe auch Menschen sterben können. Aber dein Zuspruch hilft mir trotzdem. Er tut mir gut, auch wenn das völlig unlogisch...“  
Er konnte nicht weiter reden, da John ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss.

„Das hat doch nichts mit Logik zu tun, mein Lieber,“ sagte er, als er den Kuss gelöst hatte.  
"Daß meine Mut machenden Worte dir gut tun, mag vielleicht ein bisschen damit zusammenhängen, dass du mich ein kleines bisschen magst?“  
„Oh John!“ Sherlock schaute ihn an, als hätte er etwas außerordentlich dummes von sich gegeben.  
„Ich mag dich nicht nur ein kleines bisschen, ich liebe dich! Ich weiß ja, dass ich nicht gut bin in diesen zwischenmenschlichen Dingen. Aber dass ich dich liebe, Doktorchen, dass weiß ich.“  
John grinste.  
„Na, dann trifft es sich ja gut, daß sich dich auch ein kleines bisschen leiden mag!“  
„Gnrrr!“ machte Sherlock mit seine herrlichen, tiefen Stimme und warf den Doktor, der mit dem Rücken zum Sofa stand, einfach um. Dann hockte er sich über ihn, drückte ihn regelrecht in die weichen Polster und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
Und der Gedanke, der John noch durch den Kopf schoss, bevor sie sich wildem Kuscheln hingaben und sein Kopf in ferne Gefilde abdriftete, war: Gut, dann habe ich es geschafft, ihn ein wenig von seiner Sorge abzulenken.

Später, als sie, inzwischen im Schlafzimmer, verschwitzt und schweißbedeckt und zutiefst befriedigt nebeneinanderlagen, sagte Sherlock:  
„Sag mal, John, was passiert eigentlich, wenn du mal schwer krank bist?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Naja, ich würde vermutlich von den Ärzten keine Auskunft bekommen, da wir ja nicht verwandt sind, oder?“  
John dachte einen Moment lang nach.  
„Ja,“ sagte er dann. „So ohne weiteres würde man dir nichts sagen.“  
Er überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Sherlock, da hast du was wichtiges angesprochen. Wir beide sollten mal zum Notar gehen und gegenseitig eine entsprechende Vollmacht aufsetzen...“  
„Unfug,“ zischte Sherlock, „halbe Sachen mach ich nicht.“  
Und er stürmte davon. 

Was hat er nur, dachte John, hab ich was falsches gesagt? Es war nicht immer einfach mit Sherlock, manchmal war er von Dingen eingeschnappt, die man einfach nur als normale sachliche Aussage getätigt hatte; ungeachtete der Tatsache, das er selber die Menschen um sich herum gewollt und ungewollt beleidigte am laufenden Band...  
John seufzte, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
„Setz dich in den Sessel, John!“ rief Sherlock ihm aus der Küche zu.  
John tat wie geheißen.  
Sherlock kam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn unsicher an.

Er stand einen Augenblick unschlüssig da, und plötzlich ging er vor John auf die Knie.  
John schnappte völlig überrascht nach Luft.  
„John,“ sagte Sherlock, „Ich weiß nicht, wie du mich jeden Tag wieder erträgst, und das auch noch gerne tust. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich verdient habe, dass ich dich lieben darf und du mich wieder liebst. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das möchte bis an das Ende unseres Lebens, auch wenn Gefühle eigentlich eher eine Schwäche sind... egal. Und ich will, wenn du krank bist, bei dir sein können und für dich da sein können.“  
Er holte hinter seinem Rücken ein Gebilde hervor, dass sich als ein Stück Alufolie entpuppte, dass er zu einem Ring zusammengedreht hatte.  
„John Hamish Watson, willst du mich heiraten?“

John war sprachlos.  
Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.  
Er sah Sherlock mit suppentellergroßen Augen an.  
Er schluckte.  
Und dann ging ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht, dass so von tiefem Glück sprach, daß auch Sherlock davon glücklich wurde.  
„Ja,“ sagte er leise, „ja, das will ich!“  
Und er zog Sherlock in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Willst du wirklich mein Mann werden, bis an unser Lebensende, das auf Grund unserer abenteuerlichen Verbrecherjagden vermutlich nicht all zulange auf sich warten lassen wird?“ brummte Sherlock zufrieden.  
„Ja, du Idiot,“ knurrte John, „es gibt nichts, was ich lieber wollte!“  
„Nun denn, John Hamish Holmes-Watson, dann werden wir das Aufgebot bestellen, sobald mein Bruder wieder gesund ist, einverstanden?“  
„Und wie, William Sherlock Scott Holmes-Watson,“ flüsterte John und war zutiefst glücklich.

„Gib mir deine Hand,“ sagte Sherlock, und als John gehorchte, steckte er ihm den Ring aus Folie an.  
„Wenn es Mycroft besser geht, gehen wir zum Juwelier und suchen uns richtiger Verlobungsringe aus. Solange muss der herhalten,“ sagte er.  
John nickte überwältigt, und schor sich, diesen Ring aus simpler Küchenfolie ein Leben lang aufzubewahren und in Ehren zu halten.   
Und er küsste Sherlock ein weiteres Mal.


	15. Verantwortlich

Greg blieb tatsächlich die ganze Nacht am Krankenbett. Besonders gut schlief es sich nicht, sitzend im Stuhl, die Arme auf dem Bett verschränkt, den Kopf darauf abgelegt. Es war unbequem, und er dämmerte mehr vor sich hin, als dass er wirklich schlief.  
Aber er wollten da sein, wenn Myke erwachen würde. Es war ihm wichtig.  
Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schlummerte er ein.   
Eine Krankenschwester weckte ihn schließlich.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich muss ihren Freund jetzt mitnehmen. Ich muß ihn zu einigen Untersuchungen bringen."  
Greg blinzelte verschlafen.  
"Kann ich hier im Zimmer warten?"  
Sie nickte.  
Mycrofts Bett wurde aus dem Zimmer geschoben.  
Einige Minuten später betrat ein junger Pfleger den Raum. Er stellte ein Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch.  
"Das ist für sie, Sir. Essen sie etwas. Sie helfen ihrem Freund nicht, wenn Sie selber zusammen klappen."  
Er nickte Greg freundlich zu.  
Greg war dankbar. Besonders für die große Tasse voll Kaffee, der erstaunlich gut schmeckte. Er aß etwas Brot mit Marmelade und mit Käse, und spürte, dass ihm das gut tat.

Eine Stunde später hatte er sich vom Automaten im Flur einen weiteren Kaffee geholt.  
Er saß wieder an dem kleinen Tisch, als die Tür sich öffnete und das Bett mit Mycroft darauf wieder ins Zimmer geschoben wurde.

Zu Gregs grenzenloser Erleichterung hatte er die Augen auf.  
"Hallo, Greg," krächzte er.   
"Myke!"  
Er sah die Krankenschwester fragend an.  
Die lächelte.  
"Ich lasse Sie beide mal alleine. Eine halbe Stunde, DI Lestrade. Dann müssen Sie gehen. Mr. Holmes braucht Ruhe."  
Und sie verließ das Zimmer.  
Greg zog den Stuhl an das Bett und setzte sich. Er nahm ganz vorsichtig Mycrofts Hand.   
"Hey," sagte er.  
"Du hast mir einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt."  
"Tut mir leid," krächzte Mycroft.  
"Anstatt dich ins Bett zu legen und dich auszuruhen, hast du einfach Tabletten geschluckt und weitergemacht. Das war dumm von dir."  
"Greg, ich kann mich nicht einfach mal ein paar Tage ins Bett legen, ich werde gebraucht..."  
"Unsinn," schimpfte Gregory. "Ja, du wirst gebraucht. Ich brauche dich. Alles andere kann warten."   
Mycrofts Augen wurden riesengroß."Du brauchst mich?"  
"Ja, Myke. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Du hast dich einfach so in mein Herz geschummelt. Und wenn dir jetzt etwas geschieht, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst, dann würde mein Herz in Stücke brechen, verstehst du?"  
Greg grinste.  
"Mein Gott, Myke, ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so was kitschiges gesagt. Und falls doch, habe ich es noch nie so ernst gemeint." 

Gregory sah Mycroft liebevoll an.  
„Hör mal, versprich mir, dass du so etwas dummes nie wieder tust. Sonst werde ich dich höchstpersönlich und eigenhändig übers Knie legen und dir den Hintern versohlen, hast du mich verstanden?“  
Myke versuchte sich an einem Grinsen.  
„Ist das ein Versprechen, DI Lestrade?“  
Gregory grinste auch, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck streng.  
„Mycroft Holmes, ich meine das wirklich ernst. Du bist jetzt nicht mehr allein, und darum geht es jetzt nicht mehr nur um dich. Wenn man sich liebt, dann übernimmt man Verantwortung füreinander. Ich fühle mich daher für dein Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Und auch du bist verantwortlich, dass es mir gut geht. Und es geht mir nicht gut, wenn du bewusstlos in einem Krankenhausbett liegst.“

Mycroft schluckte.  
„Gregory, ich bin … es anscheinend einfach nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand so um mich sorgt.“  
Greg sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Deine Familie...“  
„Nun ja, unsere Eltern haben immer Leistung gefordert, und unsere Leistung geliebt... jedenfalls hat es sich so angefühlt. Vielleicht haben sie auch Sherlock und mich geliebt, aber sie haben es nicht gezeigt. Und nun sind sie schon lange tot. Und mein Bruder... ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm etwas an mir liegt...allerdings versteht er zu den meisten Zeiten meisterhaft, das zu verbergen.“  
„Freunde?“  
„Nun...“ Mycroft sah verlegen zu Boden. Und Greg begriff: so etwas wie Freundschaft hatte es bisher nicht in Mycrofts Welt gegeben.  
„Aber... ich bin... doch nicht ein erster Mann...oder?“  
„Nein Greg. Ich habe schon einmal geliebt. Aber es ist lange her und es war nicht gut. Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden.“  
Gregory nickte.  
„Nun, jedenfalls, Myke, bin ich jetzt für dich da und passe auf dich auf, okay?“

Die Zimmertür flog auf, während Gregory den letzten Satz gesagt hat, und Sherlock stürmte ins Zimmer, mit John im Schlepptau.  
„Schwager Greg, bist du dir bewusst, dass du den letzten Satz gerade zu Mister Oberkontrollfreak, Mister Ich-bin-die-graue-Eminenz-der-britischen-Regierung, Mister Ich-kenne-jede-Überwachungskamera-der-Stadt-London-persönlich-und-spreche-sie-mit-Vornamen-an, Mister Schau-meine-Schutzbefohlenen-schräg-an-und-ich-verfluche-dein-Geschlecht-bis-ins-siebte-Glied gesagt hast?“  
„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Bruderherz,“ krächzte Mycroft immer noch mit schwacher Stimme, während John „Sherlock!“ schimpfte und Greg nicht umhin konnte, zu kichern.  
Sherlock trat an Mycrofts Bett.  
„Naja,“ sagte er, „schön jedenfalls, dass du auf dem Weg der Besserung bist. John, können wir wieder gehen?“  
„Sherlock!“ schimpfte John erneut.  
„Na hör mal,“ sagte der. „Schau dir die beiden doch an. Hier ist doch bestimmt gerade der Kitsch in Strömen geflossen, und ich fürchte, das wird hier gleich noch weitergehen. Und das will ich mir nicht antun.“  
„So was könnte dir natürlich nie passieren, oder?“ sagte John, nahm den Alufolienring aus der Jackentasche, drehte ihn hin und her und sah ihn versonnen an.  
„John!“ sagte Sherlock scharf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.  
John schmunzelte und lief hinterher.  
Greg und Mycroft sahen den beiden etwas verwundert nach.  
Greg war jedoch zu sehr auf Myke fixiert und Mycroft schlicht zu erschöpft, um die Schwingungen hinter der letzten Szene richtig zu deuten.


	16. Harmonisch

Es dauerte noch ein paar Tage, bis Mycroft aus der Klinik entlassen wurde.  
John und Sherlock waren noch ein paar mal dagewesen, Gregory hatte wieder arbeiten müssen, war aber ein paar Tage etwas kürzer getreten, Überstunden hatte er weiß Gott genug, und war jeden Nachmittag an Mycrofts Bett aufgekreuzt und bis zum späten Abend geblieben.

Heute nun sollte Myke entlassen werden.  
Er stand bereits angezogen im Zimmer; Gregory hatte seine Tasche genommen, während der Arzt ihm noch letzte Anweisungen gab. Und dann verließen sie das Krankenhaus.  
Draußen stand bereits Mycrofts Wagen bereit. Sie stiegen ein.  
Als der Wagen vor Mycrofts Haus hielt, und der aussteigen wollte, hielt Gregory ihn zurück.  
„Bleib bitte sitzen, Myke. Ich hole eben frischen Sachen für dich, ich habe vorhin mit deinem Butler telefoniert, der hat bereits eine Tasche gepackt. Und dann kommst du mit zu mir. Ich habe mir die nächsten paar Tage freigenommen. Und bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche bleibst du bei mir, damit du dich noch ausruhst.“  
„Nein, Gregory, das geht nicht, du hast ja keine Vorstellung, ich muss...“  
„Myke! Du warst jetzt eine ganze Woche out of Order. Und die Welt ist nicht untergegangen. Es gibt ein paar Krisen... aber in deiner gepackten Tasche sind auch dein Laptop und dein Handy und ja, bei mir zu Hause hast du Breitbandinternet, Und ich werde dir gestatten, vormittags vom Sofa aus zu arbeiten. Aber nachmittags wirst du dich ausruhen.“

Greg sagte das mit einer Selbstsicherheit und einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Mycroft beeindruckte.   
„So, das wirst du mir also gestatten?“   
„Ja, das werde ich. Aber nur, wenn du dich an die Abmachung hältst und dich genügend ausruhst.“  
Myke schmunzelte. Gregory hatte keinerlei Scheu vor ihm. Es gab kaum sonst jemanden, der sich trauen würde, so mit ihm zu reden. Nein eigentlich gab es niemanden.   
Aber Gregory war ja auch nicht irgendwer, er war etwas ganz besonderes, er war sein Partner.  
„Einverstanden,“ sagte Mycroft und lehnte sich zurück in die Polster des Fonds. Greg gab ihm noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, und dann ging er auf das Haus zu, um die versprochenen Sachen zu holen.

Während Mycroft ihm hinterher sah und einmal mehr seine Rückansicht bewunderte, spürte er, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Ja, er schien es zu mögen, wenn Gregory so bestimmend mit ihm sprach und das Ruder in die Hand nahm. Er spürte, dass es seinem Partner dabei um ihn ging, um seine Wohlbefinden, und es war ausgesprochen angenehm, mal nicht in allem der starke, der Entscheider sein zu müssen, sondern sich einfach mal fallen zulassen und einfach mal jemanden machen zu lassen. Das Heft aus der Hand zu geben.  
Ja, so wenig ihm das in seine restlichen Leben möglich schien und so wenig er das gewollt hätte, in seiner Beziehung zu Gregory begann er das zu genießen.

So kam es, dass Mycroft die nächsten Tage bei Gregory zubrachte und nach Strich und Faden umsorgt und verwöhnt wurde.  
Es war nicht allzu viel schlimmes passiert in den Tagen seiner Krankheit. Die sich anbahnende Krise in Südostasien war innerhalb weniger Stunden schon Geschichte. Die Bananenrepubliken in Südamerika, die aufeinander los gegangen waren und einen regelrechten Guerilla Krieg entfesselt hatten, nun, das würde man innerhalb der nächsten Wochen zu den Akten legen können, und damit hatte man auch gleich ein paar wirklich üble Diktatoren vom Hals.  
Am schwierigsten war das bösartige Säbelrasseln der zwei Kleinstaaten im mittleren Osten... nun, da würde er ein paar wirklich gute Agenten hinschicken müssen. Aber auch das nichts, was sich nicht regeln ließe.  
Er hielt regen Kontakt zu seinem Stellvertreter und Nachfolger und musste ehrlich zugeben, das der seine Sache gar nicht schlecht machte.  
Außerdem merkte er, dass er tatsächlich noch nicht gesund war. Die paar Stunden am Vormittag strengten ihn ziemlich an.  
Gegen Ein Uhr hatte Greg immer das Mittagessen fertig, und danach herrschte für Mycroft Handy und Laptopverbot.   
Gregory war streng und ließ auch nicht mit sich verhandeln. Und auch wenn Mycroft eigentlich jeden Tag wieder dagegen murrte, genoss er es.

Es war ja nun beileibe nicht so, dass er sich nachmittags gelangweilt hätte. Gregory beschäftigte in schon.  
Sie kuschelten viel. Außerdem, wie Gregory sich schelmisch ausdrückte, perfektionierten sie ihre Kusstechnik durch Praxisübungen am lebenden Objekt.  
Sie zogen sich warm an und gingen draußen in der frostklaren Luft spazieren. Es waren kurze Spaziergänge, um Myke nicht zu überanstrengen, aber sie waren schön und taten ihm gut.

Sie sahen sich gemeinsam Filme an.  
Gregory war entsetzt gewesen, dass Myke so gut wie nie Filme schaute und quasi keinen Film, der irgendwie von Bedeutung war, wirklich kannte. ER hatte beschlossen, diese „Bildungslücke“ zu füllen.   
Mycroft war davon zuerst wenig begeistert. Solche trivialen Dinge waren nun mal nicht sein Fall. Aber letztenendes merkte er, dass das ganze mit Greg gemeinsam sogar Spaß machte. Sie schauten die Filme nicht einfach nur an, Greg machte ein richtiges Event daraus. Mit Chips oder Popcorn oder Fingerfood, und hinterher redeten sie, tauschten ihre Gedanken dazu aus.   
Ja, daran könnte er sich tatsächlich gewöhnen.

Und woran er sich auch gewöhnen könnte, war, Gregory täglich um sich zu haben. Das war wahrhaftig das, was er am meisten genoss. Dass Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Jemanden zu haben, der sich um einen sorgte, für einen da war und das einfach, weil er ihn mochte.

Mycroft erholte sich gut, und so war er schließlich fit genug, seine Arbeit wieder in vollem Umfange aufnehmen zu können.  
So wurde beschlossen, das er am Sonntag wieder zurück in sein Haus fahren sollte um am Montag wieder wie gewohnt in sein Büro zu gehen.  
Gregory hatte Sonntag noch mal ein großartiges Mittagessen gezaubert, Steaks, Kartoffelecken aus dem Backofen, Salat. Und Muffins mit flüssigem Schokokern als Nachtisch.  
Es war sehr still, während sie aßen.

„Gregory, was ist los?“  
„Ich lass dich nur ungern gehen, Myke.“  
„Sorge sich nicht, Gregory. Ich bin wieder vollständig genesen, auch dank deiner liebevollen Hilfe.“  
Greg senkte den Kopf.  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich habe mich nur so daran gewöhnt, dich hier zu haben. Ich fand es so schön, dass du hier bei mir warst. Und nun... wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal Zeit füreinander haben. Meine Wohnung wird mir kalt und leer vorkommen ohne dich.“  
Mycrofts Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Oh Mann, er liebte diesen Mann so sehr. Er wollte nicht, dass er traurig war.  
Aber es ging nun mal erst einmal nicht anders.

„Gregory, du wirst mir auch schrecklich fehlen. Ich werde versuchen, so bald wie möglich einen Abend freizuhalten, damit wir uns treffen könne, okay?“  
Greg nickte. Er aß mit wenig Appetit. 

Myke seufzte.  
Auch ihm war das Herz schwer.  
Und in seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan.


	17. Selbstständig

Drei Wochen war es her, dass sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten.  
Drei verdammte Wochen.  
Es war einfach kein Zusammenkommen gewesen, entweder konnte Mycroft keine Zeit erübrigen, oder bei Greg steppte der Bär im Kettenhemd.  
Aber nun war es wieder so weit.

Sie saßen gemeinsam in dieser kleinen süßen Pizzeria und hatten köstlich gegessen. Greg hatte Spaghetti Napoli gehabt; er hatte Myke eine Gabel voll vor die Lippen gehalten, der hatte die köstliche Pasta genommen, Greg hatte allerdings schnell ein lose herunter hängendes Spaghetti-ende zwischen seine Lippen genommen und es langsam in sich hinein geschlürft, bis ihrer beider Lippen sich trafen.  
„Wie bei Susi und Strolch,“ hatte er gekichert. Myke hatte verständnislos dreingeschaut, worauf Greg nur „Oh Mann!“ brummte, und beschloss, welchen Film sie sich demnächst gemeinsam anschauen würden.  
Was Myke wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er ihm mit einem Disney-Zeichentrickfilm käme? Er konnte sich die skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbraue schon vorstellen; den Gesichtsausdruck, der ganz klar ausdrücken würde:   
„Na, gut, Greg, aber nur dir zuliebe!“, aber vermutlich würde er am Ende dann doch Spaß daran haben.  
Greg grinste erneut.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Partner. Und er stellte fest, das Myke irgendwie angespannt wirkte.  
„Myke? Was ist los?“  
„Nun, Gregory, ich habe etwas getan, wo ich nicht genau weiß, ob du dich darüber freuen wirst, oder ob du böse auf mich bist.“  
Greg schluckte. Er spürte, dass sein Bauch zu grummeln begann.  
„Okay,“ sagte er, und sein Tonfall pendelte irgendwo zwischen streng und ängstlich.  
„Was hast du angestellt?“

„Ich habe meinem Butler gekündigt.“  
„Aber warum?“   
„Keine Sorge, Gregory. Ich habe ihm schon einen neuen Posten besorgt. Ebenso gut bezahlt wie bei mir.“  
„Myke, ich verstehe nicht...“  
„Naja, in meinem Haus konnte er schließlich nicht bleiben, immerhin habe ich das verkauft. Zum nächsten ersten.“  
„Du hast was? Dein Haus verkauft?“  
„Ja, was soll ich auch mit zwei Häusern...“  
„Mycroft Haggerty Holmes, du sagst mir auf der Stelle, was hier los ist!“

Wenn Greg Mycrofts verhassten Zweitnamen verwendete, den er ihm in einem Anfall von Zärtlichkeit verraten hatte und den sonst kaum jemand kannte, außer Sherlock natürlich, dann wusste Mycroft, dass er jetzt besser zurückstecken sollte, weil Greg auf dem besten Wege war, ernsthaft wütend zu werden.  
Und ein zorniger Greg... nun Mycroft mochte es einfach lieber, wenn Harmonie zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte.  
Also erklärte er.

„Greg, ich habe ein Haus gekauft. Wesentlich kleiner und wesentlich weniger pompös als mein altes. Aber immer noch groß genug, um einiges an Annehmlichkeiten zu bieten. Der Kaufvertrag ist perfekt, es fehlt nur noch eine letzte Unterschrift. Deine. Ich möchte, dass wir beide als Besitzer des Hauses eingetragen sind. Das es uns beiden gehört.“  
Er atmete durch.  
„Weil ich möchte, dass du mit mir zusammen dort einziehst.“

Wow. Nun musste Greg echt schlucken.  
Zusammen ziehen mit Mycroft hörte sich großartig an, sein Herz pochte freudig bei dem Gedanken.  
Aber...  
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich einfach so über die Überraschung freuen sollte, oder ob es ihn ärgerte, dass Mycroft das ganze über seine Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte. Ohne etwas mit ihm abzusprechen.

Und außerdem... er verdiente als Detective Inspector ja nicht schlecht Es reichte für alles, was man brauchte, und darüber hinaus auch für den ein oder anderen kleine Luxus.  
Dennoch vermutete er, dass ein Haus, wie es Mycroft Holmes passend erschien, immer noch ihn einer Preisklasse lag, die für seine Möglichkeiten jenseits von Gut und Böse lag.

Mycroft hatte das Haus gekauft, das heißt, er war bereit, es komplett allein zu bezahlen. Und vermutlich war das für ihn ein Kinderspiel, ein Trinkgeld aus der Portokasse. Und Greg war sich sicher, dass er das gern tat.  
Aber... wollte er das? Es kam ihm nicht richtig vor.

„Hör mal, Mycroft. Ich möchte sehr gerne mit dir zusammenwohnen. Die Woche, wo du bei mir gewesen bist, war wunderbar. Es hat sich gut angefühlt, dich so um ich zu haben, es hat sich warm und vertraut angefühlt. Aber...“  
Der Blick aus Mycrofts Augen war jetzt undurchdringlich, als hätte sich ein Schatten davor gelegt.  
„Myke, ich möchte nicht, das der Eindruck entsteht, ich würde mich von dir aushalten lassen. Ich stehe immerhin auf eigenen Beinen und bin durchaus in der Lage...“  
Er schwieg. Er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, aber er war sich sicher, sein Schatz verstand ihn auch so.

„Der Eindruck entsteht nicht,“ sagte Mycroft.  
„Jedenfalls nicht bei mir. Ich weiß, wer du bist und was du kannst. Ich weiß aber auch, was deine Möglichkeiten übersteigt. Und ich will mit dir zusammenleben. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuchen werde, mich in dein Leben weniger einzumischen, als in das jedes anderen. Aber lass mich das hier tun. Bitte. Ich will so gern mit dir zusammenziehen. Ich will Abends zu dir nach Hause kommen, ich will, dass du nach langen, anstrengenden Tagen zu mir nach Hause kommst. Du bedeutest mir inzwischen so viel, dass ich dich nicht immer nur als Besuch haben oder bei dir zu Besuch sein will. Ich will dass wir Lebensgefährten sind, mit allem, was dieses Wort in sich birgt. Bitte.“

Greg schluckte.  
Eine solch romantische Liebeserklärung zu bekommen, noch dazu vom „Eismann“ Mycroft Holmes, der für Greg schon lange kein Eismann mehr war, das war verdammt schön. Und aufregend.  
Gregory kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, dann nahm er sein Weinglas, trank den letzten Schluck Rotwein, und sagte:  
„Nun gut, wir werden sehen. Das Essen zahle ich. Keine Widerrede. Und dann fahren wir zu dem Haus und du zeigst mir alles. Und dann werde ich entscheiden, wie ich zu der ganzen Sache stehe, einverstanden?“  
Mycroft seufzte.  
Aber zumindest war Gregory nicht zornig, und wenn er die leichten Schmunzelfalten um seine Augen herum richtig deutete, bestand eine gute Chance, das er einverstanden sein würde.


	18. Zuversichtlich

Als sie aus Mycrofts Limousine stiegen und vor dem Haus standen, war Gregory schon beeindruckt.  
Das Haus bestand aus Erdgeschoss und erstem Stock und war von außen schon mal sehr schön.  
Mycroft nahm Gregs Hand.  
„Komm, ich zeig dir alles, und dann sehen wir weiter, einverstanden?“  
Greg nickte und folgte seinem Freund durch die Eingangstür.

Er musste schnell zugeben, daß es ihm auch innen gefiel.  
Es gab ein großes Wohnzimmer mit einem gemütlichen Kamin, sowie einer breiten Fensterfront, die den Blick auf eine Terasse und einen wunderschönen Garten freigab.  
Eine große, helle Wohnküche.  
Außerdem waren unten ein kleines Badezimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer und eine Bibliothek, auch diese mit Blick auf den Garten.  
Oben waren das Schlafzimmer, zwei Gästezimmer, ein weiteres Arbeitszimmer und ein großes Bad. Mit einer freistehenden Badewanne.

Die Wanne begeisterte Gregory sofort. Er schlang seinen Arm um Mycrofts Hüfte und sagte schmunzelnd:  
„Hier gemeinsam mit dir baden, nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag – der Gedanke hat was.“  
Mycroft küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte:  
„Und es wird noch besser!“  
Er nahm Greg bei der Hand und zog ihn die Treppen wieder hinunter bis ins Kellergeschoss. Dort gab es Wirtschafts- und Vorratsräume, und dann, ja dann zeigte Myke ihm einen Raum, indem sich ein Whirlpool befand und an dessen hinterer Seite es in die hölzerne Sauna ging.

Der Whirlpool war mit Marmor eingefasst.  
Mycroft hatte auf dem gesamten Rand Kerzen verteilen lassen, die ruhig vor sich hin flackerten. Auf einer etwas breiteren Abstellfläche standen ein Sektkühler mit einer Flasche Champagner sowie zwei Gläser. Und eine Schale mit roten, saftigen Erdbeeren.

Gregory schaute mit großen, leuchtenden Augen auf die Szenerie.   
„Du siehst aus wie ein Kind an Weihnachten,“ sagte Mycroft.  
„Ich fühle mich auch so,“ sagte Greg. Er strahlte regelrecht.  
„Nun,“ sagte Mycroft, und seine Hände wanderten unter Gregorys Jackett.  
„Lass mich dich in diesen Whirlpool entführen und nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen. Vielleicht kann ich dich so von diesem Haus überzeugen.“

Gregory horchte in sich hinein.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst sein wollte, musste er gestehen, dass er sich längst in das Haus verliebt hatte. Vor allem aber in die Vorstellung, gemeinsam mit Myke hier zu wohnen.   
Darum drehte er sich zu ihm um und sagte:  
„Versuchs nur. Könnte vielleicht klappen.“

Mycroft seufzte erleichtert. Wie es aussah, war sein Gregory wohl doch nicht ganz abgeneigt.  
Er begann, seinen Liebsten langsam und liebevoll auszuziehen. Streifte ihm das Jackett ab, widmete sich den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Dabei setzte er ihm immer wieder zärtliche Küsse auf den Hals.  
Das Hemd ging zu Boden, und die Küsse bedeckten nun auch Gregs Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Bauch.  
Myke ließ sich nieder auf die Knie und begann, den Gürtel von Gregs Hose zu öffnen. Er streifte die Hose über seine Hüften und ließ Gregory hinaussteigen. Dann klopfte er sanft gegen seinen linken Fuß, so dass er ihn anhob, und streifte ihm den Socken ab. Das wiederholte er mit dem anderen Fuß.

Greg stand nun nur noch in seiner Unterhose vor ihm. Er trug solch schwarze, enganliegende Pants, die Mycroft ausgesprochen sexy an ihm fand.  
Die deutlich sichtbare Beule, die sich darin abzeichnete und das leise Stöhnen, das Greg von sich gab, zeigten ihm, dass seine Zärtlichkeit seinen Schatz nicht ganz kalt ließ.  
Er knabberte sanft am Bund von Gregs Unterhose. Der stöhnte erneut.

Während Mycroft die Unterhose vorsichtig nach unten streifte, sprang Gregs Penis geradezu daraus hervor, froh, aus der Enge befreit zu sein.   
Myke legte seine Hände auf Gregorys Pobacken und krallte sich hinein, er küsste die feucht glänzende Eichel und entlockte seinem Schatz damit zufriedene, gurrende Laute.  
Doch bevor Greg sich in diesen Gefühlen verlieren konnte, bekam er einen Klaps auf den Po und den Befehl:  
„Und jetzt ab mit dir ins Wasser. Ich komme gleich nach.“

Gregory ließ sich in das herrlich warme, leicht sprudelnde Wasser gleiten. Es war wunderbar, und er fühlte sich wohl. Er sah mit Vergnügen zu, wie Mycroft sich ebenfalls entkleidete, und zu ihm in den Pool stieg. Er legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

Ein paar Minuten lagen sie so Arm in Arm im Wasser.  
Dann drehte Mycroft sein Gesicht zu Gregory und sah ihn mit seinen hellen Augen an.  
„Gregory, ich würde gerne mit dir auf unser gemeinsames Haus anstoßen. Hast du dich schon entschieden, ob du diesen Schritt mit mir gehen willst?“  
Man sah ihm an, daß er nervös war.  
Gregory nickte.  
„Ja, Myke. Du kannst den Sekt öffnen. Ich möchte sehr gerne hier mit dir gemeinsam wohnen. Allerdings habe ich ein paar Bedingungen.“  
Mycroft sah ihn fragend an.  
„Als erstes werden wir beide ausrechnen, welchen Anteil des Hauses ich mir mit meinem Gehalt leisten kann. Das betrachte ich dann als zinslosen Kredit von dir und zahle es dir Stück für Stück zurück.“  
„Gregory, du weißt, daß das nicht nötig...“  
„Doch, das ist nötig, Myke. Für meine Selbstachtung.“  
Er stupste mit dem Finger auf Mycrofts Nase.  
„Zweitens wirst du nie wieder irgend etwas teures kaufen, ohne es vorher mit mir abzusprechen. Und mit teuer meine ich teuer in meinem Sinne, nicht in deinem.“  
Mycroft nickte.

„Und die letzte Bedingung. Ich weiß, es ist noch zu früh dafür. Aber... ich würde gerne eines Tages die Ringe kaufen, wenn wir uns noch enger miteinander verbinden wollen. Und ich würde gerne wissen, ob da überhaupt eine Chance besteht. Daß du irgendwann einmal Ja sagst.“  
Gregory war rot angelaufen und grinste verlegen.  
Myke stockte der Atem.  
„Ja,“ sagte er. „Oh, Gott, ja, Gregory. Ich würde auch jetzt schon ja sagen!“  
Greg strahlte zufrieden.

Er nahm eine Erdbeere und hielt sie Mycroft vor den Mund.  
Der biss hinein. Greg legte seine Lippen auf die seines Liebsten und stibitzte sich so ein Stückchen der süßen Frucht.  
„Im Grunde sind wir jetzt verlobt,“ nuschelte er in den Kuss hinein.  
„Oh, Gregory,“ seufzte Mycroft, „Ich liebe dich so!“  
Und er drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

Sie stießen mit dem Champagner an. Es war ein edler Tropfen und sie genossen ihn, genossen die herrlichen Stunden.  
Und sie freute sich beide auf die gemeinsame Zukunft.  
Es war schön, zu wissen, daß sie die Jahre, die vor ihnen lagen, nicht mehr einsam verbringen würden, sondern daß da ein Mensch war, bei dem man sich zu Hause fühlen konnte.  
Geliebt und Geborgen.


End file.
